The New Samurai
by Phoenix710
Summary: Polly's younger sister Sayaka is about to become a full-fledged Samurai, so Polly and her friends begin plans to celebrate the historic occasion. However, The Big Cheese and his goons kidnap Sayaka, so the Pizza Cats and Good Bird head out to rescue her.
1. A New Day Begins

**The New Samurai**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Polly's younger sister, Sayaka, is nearly done with her Samurai training, and Polly is eagerly awaiting the day of the ceremony which will allow her sister to realize her lifelong dream…to follow Polly into battle, and always be at her sister's side. However, The Big Cheese desires revenge on the Pizza Cats, and so he plans to kidnap Sayaka, hoping that Polly will be too worried about her sister to fight. Sundance realizes the error of his ways, and heads back to Little Tokyo to warn the Pizza Cats, as his first step towards redemption.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Samurai Pizza Cats, or any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Chapter One: A New Day Begins **

With the rising of the sun over the city of Little Tokyo came another brand new day, full of new beginnings, and a very welcome bit of news for one of the city's most famous residents, Polly Esther Cerviche. She'd just received a letter from her sister, Sayaka, in which she said that her Samurai training was nearly complete, and that Al Dente would be swearing her in at the official ceremony one week from today. She said, "Speedy, listen to this…my sister Sayaka's dream is finally coming true! She's gonna be done with her training soon, and Al's gonna swear her in as a Samurai one week from today." Speedy replied, "Oh wow…that's great news, Kitten! Why don't we go and pay your family a visit, and take your sister out to lunch, to celebrate her success…does that sound good to you?" Polly smiled, and then she hugged him. She replied, "Speedy, that sounds like a wonderful way to congratulate her…honestly, I could never be this happy with any other Cat, Speedy…you've always been there for me when I've needed you, you've never left me, even when this awful temper of mine flares up. Anybody else would've run for the hills…but you've been right by my side. I love you, Speedy…and I always will." Speedy looked into Polly's beautiful blue eyes, while running his fingers through her fiery red hair, before he answered, "Polly, you may have a bad temper, but I've stayed with you because I can see past that…down to where the real you is. You're strong, loyal, smart, a great friend…not to mention my BEST friend, and you're also the one that I love, more than anything else in the world. I'll be with you until the end of time, Polly." Throwing her arms around Speedy's shoulders, Polly kissed him deeply, and he responded by pulling her even closer, until Speedy noticed the time on the clock by their bed. He said, "I'd love to continue this, Polly…but I don't think Francine would appreciate us playing hooky…and we also need to take care of Aiko." After she Polly replied, "You're right, Speedy. You go and get ready, and feed Aiko." Speedy nodded, and he then gave Polly a quick kiss on the cheek, before heading into the shower. Polly looked into her daughter's crib, and saw her lovely little angel smile at her. Polly said, "Good morning, sweetie…how's my sweet little angel today?" Aiko snuggled against her mother's chest, and purred softly, as Polly gently rubbed the little kitten's fur. She grabbed a bottle, and sat down on her bed, as she watched her daughter's eyes gleam. Aiko was a spitting image of Polly…blue eyes and all. Speedy truly was her perfect soulmate…and Aiko was the result of their unending love. She thought of her sister Sayaka…even as a kitten, the younger Esther sister had wanted to follow in Polly's footsteps. In fact, Polly still remembered the conversation she'd had with Sayaka, on the night that she and Speedy had announced their engagement.

**Flashback…**

_At the Esther Household, the family members of both Speedy and Polly had gathered for a very special dinner, since Speedy and Polly had both called up their families, letting them know that they had a very important announcement to make. They had met for dinner at Polly's home, at 6:30pm, and once everyone had gathered around the table, Speedy walked up to the front of the room, put an arm around Polly's shoulders, and said, "First of all, I'd like to say a hearty thank you to Polly's parents, for allowing her and I to be friends for all these years. I've grown up at her side, and I've watched her go from being a wonderful, sweet kitten, to being a strong, loyal, and very brave Samurai. Mr. and Mrs. Esther, Sayaka, Aunt Lydia, Uncle Irving,…" He paused, and looked up to Heaven for a moment, remembering his parents, Jon and Kagome, before he continued. "Tonight, Polly and I would like to announce to all of you, that as of now, we are now happily engaged." Polly showed off her ring, and her mother ran up to hug her, along with Sayaka, while Speedy was given a hearty pat on the back from his uncle, and a firm handshake by Polly's father. Sayaka took Polly aside, and said, "Oh sis…I can't believe this! I mean, I knew you and Speedy would eventually fall in love, but this soon, after the Comet incident…" Polly replied, "Sayaka, if this whole Comet caper has taught me anything, I've learned never to take life for granted. I almost lost Speedy when the comet exploded. To think that I'd have to suddenly be without the Cat that I've grown up with, and fallen deeply in love with…I couldn't stand to have my heart crushed. When he handed me that ring…I knew then that we were meant to be together. I love him, Sayaka…more than I could ever say." Sayaka replied, "Polly, I know you do. Remember…I was there when you two were growing up together, and I've seen how much you two have always been there at each other's side. Polly, I promise you this…one day, I'm going to become a Samurai, and follow in your footsteps." Polly put her hands on her younger sister's shoulders, and said, "Sayaka, I want you to know that being a Samurai isn't as easy as it may seem. It's dangerous work, and I never know if the day might come when I'll have to lay down my life in order to protect this city…but since I've got Speedy, Guido, and Good Bird at my side, I know that I'll always have my friends to count on." Sayaka said, "Polly, you've always been there for me, when I was a kitten. You'd defend me if I got picked on, you'd comfort me when I got sick or scared, you'd read to me at night, you'd help me with homework, and you always let me play with you and Speedy…so I want to be by your side, as you defend this city and it's people." Polly smiled, and said, "You make me so proud to be your sister, Sayaka…I love you." Sayaka hugged Polly, and the two sisters were soon joined by their parents. In the meantime, Speedy looked on, as he stood between his Aunt Lydia and Uncle Irving. Speedy looked up at his Uncle, and said, "I've gotta be the luckiest Cat in the world, to be engaged to such a wonderful girl like Polly. I should've realized it sooner that Polly was the one I've been in love with, for all this time…and I almost never got to tell her. I'll never make that mistake again, ever. Mom was right, Uncle Irving…Polly and I truly were meant to be." Speedy's uncle replied, "Yes, Speedy…Polly truly is a remarkable young lady, and I can tell you right now…your parents, may they both rest in peace, I just know that they're very proud of you…just like your Aunt Lydia and I both are." Speedy smiled, and joined his Aunt and Uncle in a warm, hearty hug, until Polly's mother announced **"DINNER TIME!!!"** Speedy and everyone else then sat down to eat, and Speedy spent the entire meal thinking of how lucky he was, to have met Polly, not to mention that he would soon be her husband._

**End Flashback.**

Polly was reading a book to her daughter, when Speedy finally came out of the shower. She said, "I'll be right out, Speedy…I just need to freshen up a bit, and then we'll head downstairs." Speedy took his daughter from Polly, and began gently rocking her back and forth, while Polly took a quick shower. As soon as she was ready to go, Polly came out, and she couldn't resist snapping a photo of her husband, as he rolled around on the floor, while Aiko pretended to 'capture Big Cheese'. Polly chuckled, and said, "You know, Speedy…you really do a great impression of that idiot rat, minus the explosions, of course." Speedy lifted himself up, and Polly placed Aiko onto her shoulder, before she and Speedy headed downstairs for breakfast.

**Downstairs…**

Lucille was sitting down, having a piece of toast, while she watched Guido take care of their twins, Yattaro and Pururun. Carla, in the meantime, was trying her best not to laugh, as she watched her husband Good Bird play 'horse' with their son Kazuma, who was now just over a year old. Francine was starting to wonder if she'd need to go up and wake the other two Cats, when she suddenly heard Speedy say, "Morning, Francine. Sorry to keep ya waiting." Francine said, "It's okay, Speedy, honest. You and Polly both have a daughter to take care of now…so I'm willing to let it slide. Now then, how do you want your eggs done?" Speedy replied, "Uhm…I'll have an omelet, with bacon and toast." Polly said, "Same here, Francine." Smiling, the blond-haired restaurant manager headed over to the stove, and started cracking eggs for her friends.

**Imperial Palace of Little Tokyo…**

Princess Vi had just finished breakfast, and was reading the day's agenda. The first few items were simply routine business, which she decided to have some of her servants deal with. Others were more complicated, and she knew that her mother would need to act on them, since Vi wasn't nearly ready to assume full rulership duties as of yet…she was only twenty, and couldn't be considered for the title of Empress until she was twenty-one. Of course, Empress Frieda would also be the one to decide when her daughter would be ready. Vi dismissed those thoughts, and continued reading her list, until she came to the daily news. The first headline caught her eye immediately. It said, **"ONE WEEK FROM TODAY, SAYAKA ESTHER, YOUNGER SISTER OF PIZZA CAT HEROINE POLLY ESTHER CERVICHE, TO BE INSTATED AS A FULL FLEDGED SAMURAI BY AL DENTE."** Vi immediately summoned her servants, along with both Al Dente and Captain Kiryu. Her mother came along as well, and Vi said, "With the instatement of a new Samurai…ESPECIALLY one such as the sister of Polly, I want the best party imaginable to be prepared in honor of her achievement. Find out about her favorite foods, her favorite music…everything!!! I want this party to be perfect…**OR SOMEONE'S GOING TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!!!"** One of the servants muttered, "Oh boy…someone had too much caffeine this morning…uh-oh…" He noticed that Empress Frieda AND Princess Vi were looking at him rather angrilly, and that Captain Kiryu had a hand on his sword. Frieda shouted, **"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY DAUGHTER?!!!"** The servant stammered, "H-honestly…your H-highness…I was j-just saying…" Frieda screamed, **"SILENCE!!! TAKE HIM TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!!!"** Captain Kiryu and Lieutenant Fuyutski led the servant away, and then Violet, Frieda, and Al began making preparations for Sayaka's commencement celebration.

**Back at the Pizza Cats' Restaurant…**

Polly was on the phone with her mother, while Speedy played with Aiko. She said, "Hello, mom. Yes…I'm just fine, and so are Speedy and Aiko. How are dad and Sayaka?" On the other end, Tane replied, "Your father's just fine, dear. As for your sister, she's all excited. After all…she's only a week away from receiving her own official status as a Samurai. She's a real master with Kodachi's, just like you are, honey…I'm so proud of her." Polly said, "I know you are, mom. I'm proud of her too. In fact, I was wondering if it would be okay with you if Speedy and I took her out to lunch today, to celebrate her making it through training. If you don't mind, I was also going to ask if we could all come over there, and have a special dinner in her honor." Tane replied, "Oh Polly, that's a wonderful idea! I'll have your sister get ready, so that you can take her out when you arrive. Take care…and tell my son-in-law that I said hello…not to mention my cute little granddaughter!" Polly replied, "Alright, mom. I love you." Polly then hung up the phone, and let Speedy know about her conversation with her mother. Speedy pulled Polly into a hug, before they both headed out the door, after letting their friends know where they were heading.

After Speedy and Polly left, Lucille looked over at Guido, and said, "Guido, I'm so happy for Polly. Her sister's going to be a Samurai soon…and she's got a wonderful family…her parents, her sister…and now Speedy and Aiko." Guido replied, "She certainly is a lucky girl, Lucille. She's also got a great bunch of friends. You, me, Good Bird, Carla, Francine…and everyone else that we've helped over the years. In fact…maybe we could do a little something for Sayaka as well." Lucille looked over at Guido, and asked, "What do you have in mind, Guido?" The blue-armored Samurai replied, "Well…I was thinking of maybe organizing Sayaka's graduation party, as my way of thanking Speedy and Polly, for all they've done for us. I'm gonna need your help though. Can you ask your brother Wally to make up some of his best Sushi for the party?" Lucille replied, "Oh Guido…of course I will! You're wonderful, honestly!" She teared up, and Guido quickly took her outside, so that she didn't give the Pizza restaurant a new sunroof. Once he got her back inside, she called her brother up, while Guido got in touch with his brother Cosmo, in regards to the rest of the catering. Francine put in calls to the Rescue Team, to give them the word about the upcoming party.

**Over at the Esther Household…**

Speedy and Polly arrived, just in time to see Sayaka finishing up with one of her practice routines for the ceremony. She faced down a practice dummy made of bamboo. There were several of them, and Sayaka charged straight at the lead dummy, slicing it from top to bottom in one fluid motion. Polly watched in amazement, along with Speedy, as her sister proceeded to cut down one dummy after another, ending with a cross slash that cut the final dummy into four pieces. She slid her blades back into their scabbards, and then she grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off of her forehead. Turning around, she saw her older sister, along with Speedy, and she quickly ran up and hugged them both. She said, "Polly, Mom told me you and Speedy wanted to take me out to lunch…thank you so much!" Polly replied, "You deserve it, Sayaka…you've done a great job with your training, and I just know that you're going to be a terrific Samurai." Speedy replied, "That's right…any sister of my lovely Polly here…she's got the blood of a true champion in her." Sayaka hugged Speedy, and said, "I'm just gonna head up for a quick shower, and then we can head out." Polly's parents came out, right as Sayaka headed upstairs. Akira said, "Hello, Speedy. How are things over at the parlor?" Speedy replied, "They're just fine, honestly. Business has really been booming, and I'm really glad we've got Good Bird there to help us out. He's as great at Pizza Delivery as he is when it comes to fighting Ninja Crows. Aiko's doing fine too, and she's back home with Guido and Lucille." Tane responded, "I'm glad to hear it, Speedy. How have you and Polly been getting along?" Speedy replied, "What can I say…I can't live without her, and if I lost her…I'd feel like my heart was ripped out of my chest. Polly means everything to me, Tane…and I never want to be without her." Polly kissed Speedy, until Sayaka came downstairs, wearing a light blue Tee-shirt and a pair of jeans. After saying their good-byes, the three cats headed out to the Seaside Steakhouse.

**Prisoners' Island…**

The Big Cheese was sitting around, stuffing his face with sushi, while Jerry tried to think of a new plan. Cheese walked over, and asked, "Well Jerry…have you come up with a plan yet?" Jerry replied, "Not yet, Cheesy…but I'm working on it." Cheese screamed, **"YOU IDIOT!!! HOW LONG CAN IT POSSIBLY TAKE FOR YOU TO COME UP WITH A PLAN?!!!"** Jerry muttered, "Not as long as it takes for you to figure out the difference between Elmer's paste and toothpaste…uh-oh…" Cheese shouted, **"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!!! JERRY…I'M GETTING ANGRY…VERY…VERY…AAANNNGRYYY…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Cheese exploded, and Jerry went flying into the water. After he swam back to shore, he noticed two Ninja Crows carrying the crates full of their weekly food shipment. After they pried it open, one of the Ninja Crows began to pull out the newspaper that was included. Jerry saw the headline about Polly's sister, and said, "Hmmm…that gives me an idea…" He grabbed the newspaper, and said, "Excuse me, Cheesy…but I've just found something that we can use to finally have our revenge on the Samurai Pizza Cats. The younger sister of the redhaired hellcat Polly is going to become a Samurai herself in one week. I figure that if we can kidnap her, we can force all of the other Cats to surrender, leaving Little Tokyo to us." Cheese replied, "What a lovely plan, Jerry. Get the Ninja Crows working on a new robot weapon, one that'll finally put those rotten felines out of our way once and for all." Jerry replied, "Of course, Seymour…and I've got the perfect robot in mind. It's based off of a robot called the Calamity Gundam, from Gundam Seed. The robot stands at 54.7 feet tall, and it weighs in at 81.48 tons. In terms of firepower, it's got a pair of 125mm high-energy beam cannons on the back, a 580mm chest-mounted multi-phase beam cannon, two 115mm beam cannons on the shield, and a 337mm plasma bazooka. Those pesky felines are done for, once we get this robot ready." Cheese replied, "I like it, Jerry. Get on it, right away." Jerry replied, "Of course, Seymour." Meanwhile, Sundance said, "I've had enough of being an outcast, and a traitor. Yeah, Speedy and I may have our differences, but I'm not gonna be an accessory to kidnapping again. I've learned my lesson, and I need to prove it to everyone. I'm outta here." He got some sturdy tree branches, lashed them together with vines, and then he made a sail for his raft, and took off for Little Tokyo, determined to begin his redemption.

**Next Chapter: Sundance arrives in Little Tokyo, and he explains to Speedy and the other Pizza Cats about what Cheese is planning to do. After Polly convinces him that Sundance deserves a chance, Speedy accepts his former rival's apologies, and Sundance then departs, along with Speedy and Polly, to speak to Princess Vi and gain her official pardon. Once that's done, he heads back to New York, so that he can redeem himself in the eyes of his teammates, the New York Pizza Cats. Cheese, Jerry, and the Ninja Crows depart Prisoners' Island, and set their new scheme in motion. Sayaka is tricked into going to a phony news interview, and she is ambushed by Ninja Crows. She fights valiantly, but they eventually overpower her. Polly hears of her sister's abduction, and the Pizza Cats, along with Good Bird, set out to rescue her and stop Cheese's latest plan. Be here next time for Chapter Two: Sundance's Redemption and Cheese's Return**


	2. Sundance's Redemption

**The New Samurai**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** While Guido and Francine begin making calls to their friends, namely the Rescue Team, along with Speedy and Polly's old Samurai Academy classmates and Guido's brother and sister-in-law, Sundance arrives at the Pizza Parlor to begin the first step of his redemption. After a bit of encouragement from Polly, Speedy decides to hear Sundance out. He informs them of Cheese's plans, before heading over to speak with Princess Vi. Once that's done, he heads home to New York, while Cheese sets his plan in motion. He arranges a phony news interview with Sayaka, and when she arrives in the park, she is swarmed by Ninja Crows. She takes down several, until one manages to knock her out. The Pizza Cats get word of Cheese's latest caper from Al Dente, and they head out to stop him.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Samurai Pizza Cats, or any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Chapter Two: Sundance's Redemption and Cheese's Return**

Francine was on the phone with General Catton, giving him the news. She said, "That's right, General. One week from today, at 9:30pm sharp. Her commencement ceremony is at 6:30pm, on the grounds of the Imperial Palace." General Catton replied, "I'll be there, Francine. You can count on it!" Francine replied, "Great! I look forward to seeing you, and the others. Take care now!" She called up the other three members of the Rescue Team, and all three of them, Spritz, Meowzma, and BatCat, indicated that they'd be coming along. With her calls made, Francine went over and began cleaning off the countertops.

Meanwhile, Guido was on his cell phone, talking to his brother. He said, "Hey, Cosmo. How's it goin' over there for you and Myoshi?" On the other end, Cosmo replied, "Just fine and dandy, bro. How are you and Lucy…still together?" Guido replied, "Yeah, we're still happy together, and I'm not gonna go runnin' off after anybody else. I'm as happy with her, as you are with Myoshi. Anyway, the real reason I called, is that Polly's sister, Sayaka…she's gonna become a full-fledged Samurai next week, and we're throwing her a party here at the Pizza Parlor to celebrate…my idea. Lucille's bringing tea, her brother Wally's bringing Sushi, Francine and I are running the shindig. What I'd like from you, bro…is if you could put together a few trays of cakes, some sandwiches, and cookies…not to mention those great egg rolls of yours. Polly and Speedy are gonna make Pizza's, and the Rescue Team's gonna be here too, along with Polly's parents, Speedy's Aunt and Uncle, and the rest of Speedy and Polly's buddies from Samurai Academy." Cosmo replied, "Hey now…where's the REAL Guido? Are you some robotic replacement…or are ya just sick?" Guido laughed, and replied, "Haha…no, really. I'm serious. Sayaka deserves the best party that we can put together for her, and I really need your help. So, will ya lend me a hand?" Cosmo replied, "I know I said this back when Speedy and Polly got married…and when you got married to Lucille…but I'm gonna say it again. I'm proud of ya, Guido…very proud. I'll help ya out…and I'll only charge ya half price, since you're family." Francine overheard, and replied, "I'll even pay for it!" Cosmo replied, "Well then…'scuse me…Myoshi wants to say hello." Myoshi came on seconds later, and said, "Hey there, Guido! How's my brother-in-law doin? Staying out of trouble, I hope?" Guido said, "Yeah, I'm just fine here. How've you been, Myoshi?" She replied, "Great. Our catering business is really booming. In fact, we just got a contract with Princess Vi and Empress Frieda to cater to any event sponsored by the Royal Family, from now on. Apparently, somebody put in a word or two to Princess Vi about us." Guido replied, "Yeah, I did. You guys really do great work, so I figured that I'd help ya out." Myoshi said, "Thank you, Guido. We'll see ya there in a week. Tell everyone that Cosmo and I said hello!" Guido smiled, and then he hung up.

In the meantime, Francine had just spoken on the vidphone with Speedy and Polly's old Academy classmates, and they'd all agreed to come. Guido said, "Wow…Kazuki and Kiyone, married now…Yazuma, the twins Setsuna and Miyaka…not to mention my best buddy from the Academy, other than Speedy and Polly, Michiru. We'd spar together, I was paired up with him in competitions, and we'd always help one another with training routines. He's a master with that Kusarigama of his…and I pity any dimwit Ninja Crow that crosses them…not to mention any of us." Francine replied, "This is great, Guido…Sayaka's gonna be thrilled. This party's gonna be the best we've had in a while." Guido said, "You bet, Fran." Just then, Lucille came in, and Guido hugged her. After they pulled apart, he asked, "Well, what's the word from your brother?" Lucille smiled at her husband, and replied, "He said he'd be honored to help cater for the occasion, Guido…oh my, this is gonna be such a wonderful party…" She started to tear up, and Guido took her outside, before she could blast the Pizza Emporium into orbit. Her missiles went off, and then Guido walked her back inside.

**Seaside Steakhouse…**

Speedy was enjoying his Rock Lobster tails, Polly had a thick Sirloin Steak, while Sayaka was enjoying a large cut of Chateau Briande. Sayaka said, "Sis, I really wanna thank you and Speedy both, for taking me out to lunch. I'm really having a great time." Polly replied, "Sayaka, you've trained long and hard for this, and no matter how tough it's gotten, you've made it. It's those qualities, along with your resolve, your honor, and your pure heart, that make it clear as day that you're gonna be a great Samurai. I'm proud of you, Sayaka…especially proud, to be your sister." The two Esther sisters hugged, and then Speedy said, "I'm proud of ya too, Sayaka. You've done a great job, and as the leader of the Pizza Cats, I'm gonna give ya this, as an early present. I've got another one for ya, that I'll be giving to you after your commencement ceremony." Sayaka took the small package from Speedy, and then she undid the ribbon. When she opened the box, she saw a gleaming pin inside, with the design of a Sakura tree on it. She said, "Oh wow…Speedy, thank you!" She hugged him, and he said, "It's a tradition for the Pizza Cats, Sayaka. It signifies that you're nearly a full-fledged Samurai, and that you've proven to be honorable, selfless, and brave. Those pins are only awarded to a select few, and I'm proud to have been able to see you earn one." She hugged him again, and then Polly joined in. They finished their meals, paid the bill, and headed for home.

**Outskirts of Little Tokyo…**

Cheese's giant robot landed, and they soon found a place to hide out, until they were ready. Cheese said, "First things first…I need some lunch. Ninja Crows…go and make me some sushi and egg rolls…and don't forget the soy sauce!" Jerry said, "Now that you've gone about ordering lunch, how are we going to grab the younger Esther sister, Cheesy? She's not exactly an easy target." Cheese replied, "I'll leave that up to you, Jerry. After all…you ARE in charge of the Ninja Crows." Jerry replied, "Hmm…I've got an idea. How about if we set up a fake news interview down at the park, and when she gets there…BANG!!! My Ninja Crows swarm her, inject her with a knockout drug, and then bring her back here. After that, we can use her to force her sister to surrender, along with her other little playmates." Cheese replied, "I love it, Jerry…HAHAHA!!! This is going to be the best caper we've ever pulled, and those lousy furballs can't stop us this time!" Jerry muttered, "Oh sure…that's what you ALWAYS say…you're as boring as you are stupid…uh-oh…" Cheese screamed, **"DID YOU JUST SAY THAT YOU'VE HAD MORE FUN WATCHING GREY'S ANATOMY, AND THAT I'M DUMBER THAN MICHAEL MOORE?! JERRY ATRICK…YOU ARE A DEAD BIRD…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Cheese exploded, and Jerry went flying clear across the room, into the water cooler. The Ninja Crows bolted, and started working on fine tuning the robot's systems, after one of them brought over Cheese's lunch. Once he finished eating, he sent out a squad of Ninja Crows, before heading over to think of his next move. In the meantime, Jerry supervised the other Ninja Crows, as they worked on their latest robot.

**Back at the Pizza Cats' Pizza Emporium…**

Speedy and Polly had just arrived at the restaurant, after walking Sayaka back home. Guido let them know about the party he'd planned for Sayaka, which resulted in Polly and Speedy both hugging him. Good Bird came in with Carla a few minutes later, and then they got another visitor…one that they REALLY didn't want.

Speedy noticed Sundance in the doorway, and he growled out, "Why you…what are you and Cheese up to know, you little traitor? You've got five seconds to get lost, before I carve ya up like a roast!" Francine grabbed a nearby frying pan, Good Bird went for his sword, as did Guido, while Lucille and Carla went into the living room. Sundance waved his hands in front of him, and said, "Easy…easy. I didn't come here lookin' for trouble…and I'm not gonna start firin' off insults either. In fact…I'm gonna show ya that I mean no harm." Speedy said, "Yeah…I'll believe that when I see it…YOU'RE DEAD!!!" Polly grabbed his shoulders, and said, "Easy, Speedy…let's just see what he has to say." Speedy replied, "Fine…but let me make this clear…one insult, or one threat, and I'll pound you into the floor. Got it?" He removed his 7-shot revolver from its holster, and set it on a table. Francine took it, and then Sundance took a seat. He said, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Cheese is back. He plans on kidnapping the younger Esther sister, and using her to force you all to allow him to have Little Tokyo." Polly growled, and shouted, **"THAT LOUSY RODENT!!! IF HE SO MUCH AS TOUCHES MY SISTER, I'LL HAVE HIS GUTS FOR GARTERS BEFORE HE CAN BLINK!!!"** Polly started towards Sundance, and said, "I'm still pretty miffed at you, for that stunt you pulled with my daughter Aiko, Sundance. You did all that, so why are you here now…what's with the change of heart?" Sundance replied, "Easy. Cheese is going WAY too far this time, and I don't want any part of it. I'm tired of living the life of a traitor…and I wanna do what's right." Polly said, "Oh yeah…you expect ME to believe YOU…after all the stuff you said about Speedy and Aiko when we last met…**WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?!!!"** She started in after him, and Francine grabbed her from the right side, while Speedy tried to move in and calm her down. Francine was barely able to hold on to Polly, as she had her claws extended. Speedy started rubbing her back and shoulders, until Polly backed down. Speedy said, "Thanks for the warning, Sundance. Why don't you head back to New York now…see if your pals are willing to give ya a second chance." Sundance replied, "I will, Speedy…after I get a pardon from Princess Vi." Speedy replied, "That's a good idea. In fact, I'll go with ya, so that she doesn't just blow up at you. Francine walked over, and said, "Here, Sundance…your gun." He replied, "Thanks, Fran. I'll see ya around." Speedy said, "I'll be back soon, Kitten. Take care." She replied, "I'll be here, Speedy." Once Speedy left, Polly said, "Francine, I'm gonna call home and make sure Sayaka's alright." Francine nodded, and then Polly called home. Her mother answered, and Polly said, "Hello, mom. Is Sayaka there?" Tane replied, "You just missed her, dear. She headed out for an interview with a news crew at the park." Polly was frightened, but kept her cool. She said, "Thanks, mom. When she gets home, tell her I love her. Take care." Tane replied, "You too, honey. Tell Speedy that I said hello!". Polly hung up, and Francine said, "Take it easy, Polly. Sayaka can take care of herself, so she'll be fine." Polly replied, "Thanks, Fran…still, I'm really worried about her." Francine said, "How 'bout this…if we don't hear any news about her in an hour, we go out to look. Sound good?" Polly replied, "Thanks, Francine." The two friends exchanged a hug, and then they turned on the TV.

**Rikugien Park…**

Sayaka arrived at the park, and then all hell broke loose. Ninja Crows came from everywhere, and she began kicking the tar out of them. It looked as though she would win, until a fresh batch came in. She kicked one into a tree, punched another one, which sent him sailing into twenty of his buddies, and then she unleashed her finishing move, the Nova Burst. She collected energy into her blades, and then it grew into a huge, bright red star-shaped ball of energy. She unleashed it, and it blasted a ton of Ninja Crows in every direction. She was about to leave, when the last one jumped her from behind, and injected her with a fast-acting knockout drug. She was then carried off by the Ninja Crows, and Al Dente, who was watching at the time, said, "Oh no…I better call up Polly." He dashed inside, and dialed up the Pizza Cats Restaurant.

**Pizza Cats' Pizza…**

Speedy had just come back from helping Sundance get pardoned by Princess Vi, and had seen him safely to the airport, where he caught a flight back to New York. Polly had just started to kiss him, when the phone rang. Good Bird picked up, and said, "Pizza Cats' Pizza, Good Bird speaking…oh, you want Polly? Sure, I'll get her, Mr. Dente. Hang on…" He put the phone on mute, and said, "Polly…Al Dente for ya!" Polly walked over and picked up, and said, "Hey Al, what's up?" There was a long silence, and then Speedy heard Polly scream, **"THAT RODENT DID WHAT?!!! SO HELP ME…I'M GONNA RIP HIM APART WITH MY BARE HANDS IF HE HURTS HER!!!" **Polly informed the others, and then they jumped into their ovens to don their armor. Good Bird suited up, and Carla gave him his sword. After he gave her a hug and kiss, he headed out to the rooftop. Soon, Francine raised the massive gun that served as the launch mechanism for the Pizza Cats, and said, **"CITIZENS OF LITTLE TOKYO, THE BIG CHEESE IS BACK, AND MAKING TROUBLE…BUT NEVER FEAR, THE PIZZA CATS ARE ON THEIR WAY, TO SEND HIM BACK TO PRISONERS' ISLAND, ON THE DOUBLE!!!"** She fired Speedy out first, followed by Polly, and then Guido. Good Bird flew up to join them, and the four heroes headed off to hunt down Cheese and stop his latest evil scheme.

**Next Chapter: The Pizza Cats and Good Bird arrive outside Cheese's hideout, and start kicking butt on the Ninja Crows. Meanwhile, Sayaka wakes up, and she lets Cheese and his goons know just what she thinks of them. Be here next time for Chapter Three: Don't Mess With The Pizza Cats!**


	3. Don't Mess With The Pizza Cats!

**The New Samurai**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** The Pizza Cats and Good Bird arrive at Cheese's hideout, and they begin to mop the floor with the Ninja Crows posted on guard duty. Meanwhile, Sayaka wakes up, and Cheese makes the mistake of really ticking her off, earning him a taste of her fury. As the Cats and Good Bird finish off one bunch of Ninja Crows, more of them show up, and Speedy calls on The Rescue Team for backup. Together, the assembled team of heroes must battle their way inside, and find Sayaka before Cheese causes her any harm.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Samurai Pizza Cats, or any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Song for this chapter: 'Bad Boys'-Inner Circle**

**Chapter Three: Don't Mess With The Pizza Cats!**

While in flight towards the old factory where Cheese's goons had taken Sayaka, Speedy looked over at Polly, who was right beside him. He could see the combination of fear and anger on her face, and he said, "Hey there, Kitten...take it easy. Sayaka's gonna be alright, I promise...she's tough, just like you are, and I'll be right here by your side, just like I always have been." Polly replied, "Thanks, Pussycat...you really know how to cheer me up. Still...if that rotten rat so much as harms a hair on my sister's head, **I'M GONNA TEAR HIM INTO CROUTONS!!!"** Speedy said, "I hear ya, Polly...and I'll be right there with ya!" Guido added, "Count me in, Polly!" Good Bird chimed in with, "Same here. Nobody threatens my friends or their families...not while I'm around." Polly smiled, and then she said, "Thanks alot, guys..." Speedy said, "Anything for you, my sweet kitten." Guido called out, "We're here, guys and gals...let's go nail that dumb rodent!" Diving down out of the clouds, the Pizza Cats and Good Bird got set to move in and stop Cheese's latest plans.

**Meanwhile, Inside Cheese's Hideout... **

Sayaka awoke with a horrible headache, and she held her head in her hands, until her vision stopped swimming. Once it did, she heard the obnoxious voice of her captor, Seymour 'Big' Cheese. He said, "Ahh...if it isn't the younger Esther sister...so much for the tough and mighty sister of Polly the Pizza Cat...to think, you're gonna be a Samurai, HAH!!! You're pathetic!!! If I were your sister, I'd be ashamed to be related to you..." That was as far as Cheese got, as Sayaka gave off an enraged shout of, **"YOU LOUSY RAT!!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR INSULTING MY SISTER!!!" **She lashed out with her claws, and Cheese screamed in anguish, as he took it right in the face. Sayaka pulled out her swords, which the Ninja Crows had been too stupid to take away from her, and crossed her blades in front of her, before calling out, **"NOVA BURST!!!" **The blast blew Cheese clean across the room, and he screamed, **"YOU IDIOT NINJA CROWS!!! I TOLD YOU TO TIE HER UP, AND REMOVE HER SWORDS!!! CAN YOU STUPID MORONS DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!!!"** Jerry muttered, "At least they aren't ugly enough to stop a clock with their faces...oops..." Cheese screamed, **"DID YOU JUST SAY THAT EVEN MICHAEL JACKSON IS BETTER LOOKING THAN I AM?!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" **Cheese exploded, and the blast sent Jerry flying into one of the bathrooms. The Ninja Crows bound Sayaka to the chair with steel chains, after she'd beaten ten of them to a pulp.

**Back Outside…**

Speedy and the other two Pizza Cats landed, and Good Bird touched down just a few seconds after them. Speedy said, "Here's how we'll do this. Polly, you and I are gonna scope out the west side of the factory. Guido and Good Bird, you two take the east side. If ya see any Ninja Crows, knock 'em out. You can leave the interrogating to Polly and I." Guido replied, "Gotcha, Speedy. We'll see ya up on the roof later." Guido and Good Bird headed off, and Speedy headed in the opposite direction, along with Polly.

Speedy rounded a corner, with Polly right behind him. Three Ninja Crows were munching on some nacho chips, when Speedy grabbed one from behind, and proceeded to bash his knee into the Ninja Crow's head, knocking him out instantly. The second one got a four-fingered dental treatment from Polly's fist, which sent him flying across the grounds of the factory, and right through the metal door of the loading dock. The last of the Ninja Crows tried to bash Speedy over the head with a tree branch, but Polly spotted him as he went into his swing. She called out, **"SPEEDY, GET DOWN!!!"** Speedy hit the ground, and the branch barely missed his head. Polly shouted, **"YOU'VE HAD IT, YOU BLOODTHIRSTY BUTCHERING BUZZARD!!!** **YOU'RE ABOUT TO LEARN WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH SPEEDY, 'CUZ I'M GONNA BOOT YOU ACROSS TOKYO BAY!!!" **The Ninja Crow replied, "Hey, I was doing you a favor…why waste your time with that ugly, goofy little shrimp anyway?" Polly shouted, **"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM UGLY, YOU STUPID MORON!!! JUST SHUT UP AND GO TO HELL!!!" **Polly pulled out her flute, along with her Kodachi, and crossed them in front of her. Polly's entire body was surrounded by a flaming pink aura of energy, which turned to a fiery red, as it collected into her flute and sword. She made the pattern of a heart in front of her, and then she shouted, **"EAT THIS, BIRDBRAIN…HEARTBREAKER!!!" **The powerful blast blew the Ninja Crow off his feet, and sent him flying into a tree. Six more Ninja Crows came out to play, and Speedy looked over at Polly, winked, and then he said, "Hey Polly…how about if I take half of these turkeys, and you take the rest?" Polly replied, "I'm right behind ya, Speedy. Let's get 'em!" Speedy charged forward, and caught the first Ninja Crow's blade in a scissor block with his own swords, before thrusting upwards, causing the Ninja Crow to lose his sword. While the dumb Ninja Crow was trying to figure out what had just happened, Speedy punched him in the face, sending the idiot flying backwards, right into a wall. He put his second attacker down with a jump kick, and the last one got nailed with a spinning roundhouse. Polly shredded her first attacker with her claws, the second one got kicked in the gut, and she sent the last one flying, after she uprooted a tree, and bashed him with it. Speedy said, "Nice work, kitten. Those numbskulls are gonna need a major dose of aspirin when they wake up." Polly replied, "You were great too, Pussycat…and the beating those Ninja Crows got…it's nothing compared to what I've got in store for Cheese." Speedy said, "I hear ya, Polly. Let's go and see if Guido and Good Bird need some help." Polly took off at a run, and together, the two feline heroes headed over to finish mopping up the Ninja Crows guarding the factory grounds.

_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha want  
Whatcha gonna do  
When sherrif John Brown come for you  
Tell me whatcha gonna do  
Bad boys bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you  
Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do  
When they come for you_

_When you were eight  
And you had bad traits  
You go to school and you learn the golden rule  
So why are you acting like a bloody fool  
If you get hot you must get cool_

_Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you_

_Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you_

_You chuck it on this one  
You chuck it on this one  
You chuck it on mother and  
You chuck it on you father  
You chuck it on you brother and  
You chuck it on you sister  
You chuck it on that one and you chuck it on me_

_Nobody naw give you no break  
Police naw give you no break  
Soldier naw give you no break  
Not even you idren naw give you no break_

_Why did you have to act so mean don't you know  
You're a human being born of a mother with  
The love of a father reflections come and reflections go  
I know sometimes you want to let go  
I know sometimes you want to let go!_

_Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you_

_Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you!__  
_

Guido bashed one Ninja Crow over the head with his umbrella, before flipping backwards to avoid the sword slash of a second one. He tapped the stupid bird on the shoulder, before blowing him halfway across the city with a blast from his umbrella. Two more came at him, one from the left, and another from the right. Guido waited until the very last possible second, before finally backflipping over them. The two idiot Ninja Crows ran into each other headfirst, and Guido then proceeded to hypnotize five more. He said, "Hey fellas...I don't know if ya heard or not, but there's only one more raffle ticket left for the free dream vacation to Hawaii. If you guys want it, you're gonna have to fight for it." The Ninja Crows all began to pummel one another, while yelling, **"IT'S MINE!!! I WANT THAT TICKET!!! NO WAY…I CALLED IT FIRST!!!"** One the dimwits had finished punching each others' lights out, Guido moved off to help out Good Bird. Speedy and Polly arrived at the same time, and together, they soundly trounced the remaining Ninja Crows. Speedy kicked one in the face, bodyslammed another one, and then he took out another three of them with a spinning hook kick. Guido blasted six clean across half of Little Tokyo with a solar blast from his umbrella, Polly hurled a dumpster at sixteen of them, and finally, Good Bird took down the last five with a rapid-fire barrage of punches and kicks. Once the last Ninja Crow was down, the Pizza Cats and Good Bird headed up onto the roof. Polly ripped off the locked door, and then the four heroes headed inside to continue their search for Polly's sister.

**Next Chapter: The Pizza Cats bust into Cheese's hideout, and start kicking butt on the Ninja Crows that are milling around on the upper floors. Meanwhile, Cheese and Jerry go over their plans, while Kazuki and the other five former classmates of Speedy and Polly's Samurai Academy class get the news of Sayaka's kidnapping from Francine, and they race off to help out, along with the Rescue Team. Be here next time for Chapter Four: Time To Rumble!**


	4. Love, Loyalty, and Honor

**The New Samurai**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Having fought their way inside the old factory that Cheese is using for his hideout, the Pizza Cats and Good Bird begin mopping the floor with the Ninja Crows on the upper level, while Francine passes the news of Sayaka's kidnapping along to the Rescue Team, and to the former teammates of Speedy and Polly, who now reside in Yokohama. Together, the gallant team of heroes must fight their way past legions of Ninja Crows, before they can make their way down to the main part of the building.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Samurai Pizza Cats, or any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Song for this chapter: **_**'Nothin's Gonna Stand In Our Way'**_**-Spectre General**

**Chapter Four: Love, Loyalty, and Honor**

Polly gripped the door to the rooftop access corridor with both hands, and then she proceeded to tear the solid steel door clean off the hinges. Good Bird said, "Whoa...I'm glad I'm on her side now...she's scary when she's angry!" Speedy and Polly entered first, and Guido came in next, followed by Good Bird. They hugged the shadows, and followed the hallway until it branched off, one path leading to the right, another to the left. Speedy said, "Polly, we'd best split up into pairs. I'll go down the right side with Guido. You take Good Bird, and head left. We'll meet up on the main floor." Polly replied, "Gotcha, Speedy...just promise me that you'll be careful." Speedy kissed her lightly, and then he replied, "Of course I will, Kitten...after all, I've got you and Aiko to think about, and I'm not gonna let some idiot Ninja Crow deprive our daughter...not to mention her beautiful mother, of the one who loves them both more than anything. You take care too, and I'll see ya later!" Polly hugged him again, and then she replied, "Good Luck, Pussycat!" Speedy waved to her, before heading off with Guido. Polly then turned to Good Bird, and said, "Let's go find some Ninja Crows and see if one of the little bozos is willing to sing...if not, I've got an idea of how to open his beak!" Good Bird replied, "You can count on my help, Polly!" Together, the two heroes headed off, in search of some Ninja Crows to interrogate.

**Back at the Pizza Cats' Pizza Emporium... **

Francine had just gotten off the phone with the Rescue Team, and they had all pledged to aid in Sayaka's rescue. Francine dialed the number for Kazuki's team, down in Yokohama. Setsuna picked up, and replied, "Hey Francine. How's everything?" Fran replied, "We've got a serious problem, Setsuna. Polly's sister Sayaka was kidnapped by Ninja Crows, and she's already out to save her, but I'm betting that Cheese is gonna call in major reinforcements, so I've sent in the Rescue Team...still, I think we could use your team's help as well." Setsuna replied, "Don't worry, Francine. Speedy and Polly are our best friends, and when you mess with them, you mess with us. We'll be there faster than a speeding bullet, count on it!" She went and informed Kazuki and the others, and Kazuki replied, "You heard her, team...we're going to Little Tokyo to teach ol' Seymour NOT to mess with our friends. LET'S GO!!!" They headed for their ovens, donned their armor, and then they headed off, bound for Little Tokyo.

**Cheese's hideout... **

Cheese was munching on some popcorn, as he watched Jerry put their new robot weapon through its paces. A Ninja Crow was recording the test, while three more kept an eye out for any trouble. Jerry lowered the huge 125mm back-mounted beam cannons into position, and fired them right through six mock-up buildings. Next, he fired the 337mm plasma sabot bazooka through a model of Little Tokyo's Imperial Palace. He finished the test by vaporizing a mock-up of the Pizza Cats' restaurant with the 580mm beam cannon in the chest. Cheese and the Ninja Crows all cheered, and Jerry exited the cockpit, after crouching the robot down on one knee. Cheese said, "Well done, Jerry...this robot is our best yet!" Jerry replied, "Of course, Cheesy. It's made using a new type of armor called Luna-Titanium. It'll take more than all of the Pizza Cats' attacks combined to even heat up the armor!" Cheese said, "At last...Little Tokyo is MINE at last!!! I'm so tempted to call up Princess Vi and tell her just what I feel...but I'll save it for when I send HER to Prisoners' Island!!! **HAHAHA!!!**" One of the Ninja Crows, who was pushing a cart full of the 337mm plasma sabot rounds for the robot's bazooka tripped, almost slamming the crate of shells into the ground. Cheese screamed, **"YOU CLUMSY IDIOT!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO BLOW US ALL BACK TO PRISONER'S ISLAND?!! I'D LIKE TO HAVE A CITY TO RULE OVER, NOT A CRATER IN THE GROUND!!!"** The Ninja Crow muttered, "I wouldn't trust you with a birthday candle, let alone a high-explosive warhead, you stupid moronic dumpster-breathed...uh-oh..." Cheese screamed, **"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID?!! GET OVER HERE, YOU BEAK-NOSED BLUNDERING TWIT!!!"** Cheese chased the Ninja Crow around, until he finally caught him. He then began pummeling him with his fan, until he exploded. Once Cheese's tantrum subsided, they all headed back inside, unaware that the Pizza Cats were upstairs, wreaking havoc.

Polly kicked a door down, and she immediately sent a Ninja Crow flying with a powerful punch to the face. Good Bird kicked another one into the soda vending machine against the wall, and then he knocked two more out by banging their heads together. Polly grabbed the last one, and said, "I'm gonna ask you once, you little bozo...**WHERE'S MY SISTER?!" **The crow replied, "I'm not talking, kitty...and where's the little shrimp in white...oh wait...did you break up...awwww...I'm sorry...but you're better off without him. He's a stupid, ugly, no-talent, half-pint excuse for a cat, and I can't see how you could stand to be his teammate, let alone his wife." Good Bird could see the rage in Polly's blue eyes, and he quickly fled the room. Polly slammed the Ninja Crow onto a table, raked her claws across the wall, and screamed, **"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY SPEEDY LIKE THAT, YOU LITTLE FEATHERED FINK!!! WE'RE STILL TOGETHER, AND WE ALWAYS WILL BE, BECAUSE HE'S MY BEST FRIEND, A WONDERFUL HUSBAND, AND HE'S A LOYAL, HONEST, KIND, AND CHARMING CAT. IN OTHER WORDS... HE'S THE POLAR OPPOSITE OF YOU AND YOUR PEANUT-BRAINED FLUNKIES, AND I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART!!! NOW, APOLOGIZE...OR I'M GONNA GET MEDIEVAL ON YOU!!!" **The crow started to sweat, and he said, "I-I'm sorry…please don't hurt me!!!" Polly said, "Good boy...now for the one-million yen question...**WHERE'S MY SISTER?!!!"** Good Bird took the Ninja Crow outside to the stairs, and dangled him upside down by his ankle. He said, "Start talkin'...unless you want to have a taste of what Humpty Dumpty went through..." The crow replied, "Forget it, ya traitor!!!" Good Bird said, "Oooh...this little piggy went to market...", and moved one finger. "This little piggy stayed home..." The Ninja Crow started to sweat, and said, **"OKAY...SHE'S ON THE BASEMENT LEVEL!!!"** Good Bird said, "Thank you...oops...me and my butterfingers." The Ninja Crow screamed as he fell, **"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU BENEDICT ARNOLD!!!"**

**Over on the other side of the factory… **

Speedy and Guido moved along the hallway, until they reached a large metal door. It was the only room that they hadn't checked, and since there really hadn't been that many Ninja Crows in their area, they knew that most of them would be in here. Speedy said, "I'll take out the door, Guido. Cover me." Guido replied, "Gotcha, Speedy..." He noticed movement off to the side, and called out, **"SPEEDY, GET DOWN!!!"** Speedy ducked, and Guido used his umbrella as a shield, to block a shower of Shurikens. Guido said, "Bad idea, you brain-dead turkeys...**NOBODY TRIES TO HURT MY BEST FRIEND!!! TIME TO FRY!!!"** He jumped up onto his umbrella, hauled out his sword, and called out, **"AZURE DRAGON FIRE!!!" **Guido unleashed the fiery blue blast, which blew seven Ninja Crows right through the door. Speedy walked in, with Guido right behind him, and said, "Alright, you dumb Ninja Crows...party's over! I wanna know where Sayaka is, and I wanna know **RIGHT NOW!!!"** One Ninja Crow rushed at Speedy, but the white-armored master swordsman was easily able to counter the dumb crow's clumsy assault. Speedy's twin katanas met the Ninja Crow's blade in a scissor cross block, and Speedy then kicked the crow in the gut. Before he could get up, Speedy pinned the Ninja Crow to the floor, and said, "Let's try this again...**WHERE'S SAYAKA?!!!"** The crow replied, "I'm not saying anything, shortstuff...and where's your little hotheaded bi-polar psychotic wife at...oh wait...did you dump her for being the crazy little witch she is? I'm sorry, but look at the bright side...no more smelling her bad breath, getting sore throats from screaming at her, and no more nightmares from seeing her ugly face..." Speedy gave the crow a look that could've melted steel, and Guido said, "Oh boy...now you're gonna get it!" He went outside, and Speedy shouted, **"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT POLLY, YOU ROTTEN LITTLE PIECE OF SCUM!!! SHE MAY HAVE A HOT TEMPER, AND SHE MAY THROW THINGS WHEN SHE'S ANGRY...BUT SHE'S ALSO SWEET, KIND, LOYAL...AND SHE'S ALSO MY BEST FRIEND, AND THE ONE THAT I LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL!!! I'VE KNOWN POLLY...I'VE LOVED POLLY...SINCE I WAS A LITTLE KITTEN, AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HER!!! NOBODY SAYS THAT ABOUT MY KITTEN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT...NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!!"** Speedy smashed his fist into the Ninja Crow's face, kneed him twice in the gut, and then he kicked him in the crotch, before crossing both swords in front of him, and then he called out, **"CAT SLASH POWER...HIYA!!!"** The fiery yellow blast blew the idiot Ninja Crow clean out through the side of the factory, and across half of the city. Guido kicked another Ninja Crow down a laundry chute, and then he and Speedy both cleaned up the few remaining Ninja Crows. The two heroic cats checked to make sure that they were all set, and then Speedy and Guido headed off to link up with Polly and Good Bird.

**Back downstairs…**

Cheese was screaming at the Ninja Crows for fouling up, and letting the Pizza Cats get inside. He shouted, **"YOU LAZY, STUPID, BRAINDEAD GOONYBIRDS…CAN YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT, OTHER THAN SCREW UP?!!! NOW THAT THOSE PESKY FURBALLS ARE HERE, ALONG WITH THAT FEATHER-COVERED TRAITOR GOOD BIRD, OUR SCHEME'S AS GOOD AS SUNK!!! JERRY…YOU'D BETTER PRAY THAT THIS ROBOT IS AS STRONG AS IT LOOKS…OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!!!" **Jerry replied, "Calm down, Cheesy. I already called our old friends, the Rude Noise, and they're on their way here right now." Cheese replied, "Well then, that makes me feel so much better…Jerry, I'm glad I have someone I can count on…**UNLIKE YOU CLUMSY, IDIOTIC STOOGES!!!" **Jerry muttered, "Look who's calling who an idiot…if you got any dumber, you could make Angelina Jolie seem like a genius…oops…" Cheese screamed, **"JERRY ATRICK…SO HELP ME…I'M GONNA WIRE THAT BEAK OF YOURS SHUT!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" **Cheese exploded, and Jerry went flying right into the bathroom. Cheese turned to the Ninja Crows, and said, "Now listen up, you dimwits…**GET UP THERE AND STOP THOSE CATS…AND THAT BENEDICT ARNOLD CROW…BEFORE I MAKE YOU ALL WATCH BRITNEY SPEARS MUSIC VIDEOS FOR THE NEXT FIVE YEARS!!!"** The Ninja Crows all started tripping over each other for about five minutes, before finally getting their acts together. Finally, they all charged upstairs, ready to take on the Pizza Cats and Good Bird.

**Back upstairs, in the main hallway…**

Speedy and Guido came around a corner, and they waited for about five minutes, until Speedy caught sight of his lovely red-armored wife. She hugged him, and said, "Oh Speedy…I'm so glad you're okay…and you too, Guido. Thanks for covering him." Guido replied, "Hey, don't sweat it, Polly…he's my best friend, and your husband…not to mention my godchild's father, and the godfather of my twins…so I'm not gonna let some idiot Ninja Crows use him as target practice for their Shurikens." Speedy said, "Yeah…seven of the little twits tried to stick me in the back, but Guido took 'em all out, and he used his umbrella to shield me from it. You shoulda heard what one of them said about you, Kitten…I swear, if he doesn't end up landing in front of Princess Vi…I'll hunt him down personally, and rip off his feathers for pillow stuffings!" Polly replied, "One of those little twerps got mouthy with me about you too, Speedy…he called you short, ugly…and he said that I probably only married you to look good…Speedy…I married you because I love you…you were my best friend since we were only little kittens, and even then, I knew that I wanted to be with you someday…I'll never leave you, Speedy…not now, not EVER." Speedy hugged her, and replied, "The one I pounded on said that I'd be better off without you, Kitten…he called you a bi-polar, hotheaded psychotic witch…and he said that I probably couldn't stand to sleep in bed with you. Polly…what he said couldn't be further from the truth. You're the one…the only one, that I could ever love, and Kitten…I promise you this, from the bottom of my heart…we'll be together forever, until the day we take our last breath." Polly hugged him again, and said, "Speedy…I love you so much." Speedy kissed her, and then he answered, "I love you too, Polly."

Just then, a huge swarm of Ninja Crows charged up the stairs, and one of them said, "Well…look what we got…the short, ugly little Romeo, his bi-polar halibut breathed Juliet, the Cassanova kitty coward…and the traitorous turkey that disgraced his family…all in one place. This is too easy…when we take you all out, and bring your helmets to Cheese as trophies…he's gonna give us all positions in the new order, once he takes over Little Tokyo!" Good Bird replied, "You idiots are even dumber than I thought, if ya think you can take us on…heck…any ONE of us could mop the floor with the lot of you, so why don't you just save us the trouble…and yourselves a ton of pain, and **GET LOST!!! AS FOR ME BEING A TRAITOR…I'M NO TRAITOR, YOU GUYS AND CHEESE ARE!!! MY FATHER AND GRANDFATHER WERE WRONG…ALL THEY TAUGHT ME WAS HATE, EVIL, AND CRUELTY!!! NOW THAT I'M WITH THE PIZZA CATS…I'VE GOT A CHANCE TO LIVE THE KIND OF LIFE I SHOULD'VE ALWAYS LIVED…I'VE GOT A GREAT SET OF LOYAL FRIENDS, A WONDERFUL WIFE AND SON…AND I WAS PARDONED BY PRINCESS VI FOR ALL MY ACTIONS AS BAD BIRD, AFTER I HELPED SPEEDY KILL THAT COMET!!! BAD BIRD IS GONE…AND GOOD BIRD IS HERE TO STAY!!!"**

The head Ninja Crow retorted with, "Let's see who mops the floor with who, ya Benedict Arnold…**LET'S GET THOSE LOUSY HAIRBALLS, AND THE GOONYBIRD THAT BETRAYED US ALL!!!"** The Ninja Crows rushed forward, and the Pizza Cats, along with Good Bird, wasted no time in locking blades with them.

Speedy backflipped to avoid the sword slash of one crow, and that same crow was quickly sent flying down the stairs, courtesy of Speedy's left foot into his chest. Speedy then spun around quickly, and took on four Ninja Crows at once, his twin Katana blades were a metallic silver blur, as he parried, dodged, and returned strikes, for about five minutes. Finally, he disposed of the first one by bashing him in the face, number two got judo-flipped over the railing of the stairway, the third one received an elbow to the face, and the final one got bodyslammed.

'_The fortunate ones  
To be fast and free and young  
I want to count myself among  
The fortunate ones _

We won't be denied  
We know that time is on our side  
We've got the passion and the pride  
We won't be denied

This generations  
With fire in our eyes  
Strong are the ties that bind us  
We don't need no alibis

Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Not tonight

We want it all  
And tonight we got the call  
We're running high but we won't fall  
We want it all

We won't be denied  
Like a breaker at high tide  
We're gonna take this sweet joy ride  
We won't be denied

Grew expectations  
Moments in the sun  
We've waited all our lives  
And now we know our time has come

Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Not tonight

Nothing's gonna stand in our way

This generations  
With fire in our eyes  
Strong are the ties that bind us  
We don't need no alibis

Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Not tonight!' 

Guido kicked one Ninja Crow in the face, sending him flying through a door, and he then bashed six more over the head with his umbrella. Polly raked her claws over the face of ten of them, and then she ripped a door clear off of its hinges, broke a piece off, and used it like a baseball bat to send another fourteen of them flying. Good Bird nailed three of the hapless dimwits with a spinning kick, and then it was just down to the three cats and a heroic crow, against the same loudmouthed Ninja Crow that had shot off to them earlier. Speedy said, "Ya know what, guys…how about we let this little dimwit have a taste of what happens when ya mess with the Pizza Cats." Polly, Guido, and Good Bird knew what that meant, and they all stepped into their attack stances. The Ninja Crow knew what was about to happen, and he stammered, "N-no…please…I…I didn't mean it…" Speedy replied, "Too late, birdbrain…you mess with my wife's sister…you mess with me… and that means you mess with **ALL OF US!!! YOU REALLY MADE ME AND POLLY MAD…YOU'RE TOAST!!! PIZZA CAT POWER…YAH!!!"** Speedy let rip with the Cats' Eye Slash, and Guido quickly followed up with the call of, **"AZURE DRAGON FIRE!!!"** Polly crossed her Kodachi and flute in front of her, built up her energy, and then she gave the call of, **"HEARTBREAKER!!!"** Finally, Good Bird unleashed the awesome fury of his sword's power, to the call of, **"THUNDERBIRD!!!"** The Ninja Crow was blasted clean through the roof, and sailed right across the entire city. Speedy said, "Alright…let's get downstairs, nail that idiot rodent, bust up his latest tinkertoy, and save Sayaka." Guido, Polly, and Good Bird followed Speedy down the stairs, ready for whatever else Cheese had in store for them, since no matter what, they'd all face it together.

**Next Chapter: The Pizza Cats and Good Bird arrive on the main floor of Cheese's hideout, and they are met by the Rude Noise, who are just itching for some revenge. The Rescue Team arrives on the scene, and so do their friends from Samurai Academy. Together, the heroic team must plow their way through the Rude Noise, and a ton of Ninja Crows, before they can confront Cheese and rescue Sayaka. Be here next time for Chapter Five: Getting Ready To Rumble.**


	5. Getting Ready To Rumble

**The New Samurai**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Now that they've made their way onto the main floor of Cheese's hideout, the Pizza Cats and Good Bird get set to punch through Cheese's next flock of Ninja Crows, when the Rude Noise show up on the scene. Fortunately, the Rescue Team arrives to help out, and so do their friends from Samurai Academy. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Song for this chapter: 'Reckless Fire'-Ide Yasuaki.**

**Chapter Five: Getting Ready to Rumble**

Once the Pizza Cats and Good Bird made their way down the stairs leading to the main floor of the old military aircraft factory, Speedy took a look at their surroundings. There were still a large number of assembled and partially assembled Japanese fighters from WWII sitting around, along with their weapons. Polly said, "Wow...when they took off out of here, they sure left in a hurry." Good Bird replied, "Actually, this is one of Cheese's old hiding places for stowing stuff that he found. Back when he was still Prime Minister, he was sending Ninja Crows out to scavenge this stuff, so that he could eventually use it when he staged his takeover. Thankfully…he never got the chance, since you and Al Dente got word to Princess Vi about his antics." Guido said, "Wow…I never thought he'd actually squirrel this kind of stuff away…guns, fighters, even bombs…" His eyes lit on a tarp in the corner, and he peeked under it. His eyes went wide, and he said, "Holy…guys, check this out…it's some kinda weapon crate." Speedy aimed his helmet light at the crate, and Polly read the writing on the box. It read, _'Danger: This box contains highly-explosive 337mm plasma sabot rounds. Handle with care.'_ She said, "Plasma sabot rounds…I don't like the sound of that…" She was interrupted, as a Ninja Crow called out, "I thought I heard some uninvited guests…you've got five seconds to clear outta here…before we send all of ya to the big Pizza Parlor in the sky!" Speedy replied, "Oh yeah…why don't you come over here and say that to my face, ya little feathered coward!" The crow walked over, and just as he was about to repeat his threat, Speedy bashed him in the head, and turned to look at Polly. He said, "Ninja Crows…dumb as ever!" The crow got to his feet rather unsteadily, and said, "That does it, you toxic tabby! Let's get 'em!" The rest of the Ninja Crows charged in, and all hell broke loose.

Speedy slid on his back, between the legs of one Ninja Crow, before snapping around and kicking out with both legs. The impact had the effect of being whalloped by one of Polly's fists, and the Ninja Crow went flying right through the wall. A second Ninja Crow tried to grab one of the 7.92mm machine guns from the turret of a bomber, so that he could aim it at Speedy, but Polly sliced it in half with her sword, and said, "Didn't your mom ever tell ya not to play with guns…it's dangerous…**AND SO IS AIMING AT MY HUSBAND! YOU'RE DEAD!" **She smashed her open palm into the Ninja Crow's beak, kneed him in the gut, raked her claws across his face, before finally nailing him with a full-force uppercut, which sent him flying across the room. Guido was dueling with three of the idiot birds at once, and one of them made the mistake of trying to get fancy. Guido blocked his clumsy assault with his umbrella, before using his own sword to shatter the idiot crow's blade. He bashed his first attacker in the side of the head with his sword handle, kicked the second one in the chest, and he fried the third one with a Solar Blast from his umbrella. Good Bird flew up, and then he executed a diving elbow drop, which knocked one Ninja Crow into dreamland, and then he easily dodged a pair of them, as they came at him with their swords. He disarmed the first one within three seconds, and proceeded to punch him in the stomach, which knocked him out. He pinned the second one to the wall, and put him out with a solid headbutt.

With the last of the flock of Ninja Crows downed, the heroes were about to move on to the final blast door which seperated them from the room where Cheese was holed up with Sayaka, when the wall on their right blew open, courtesy of the guns of Cannonball Batterly. He stepped through the hole, along with his other three partners in crime, namely Bad Max, Mojo Rojo, and Ronny Guisewhite…the Rude Noise. Bad Max said, "I've said it before, but I mean it this time! Prepare to meet your doom, Pizza Cats!" Speedy replied, "Ya know what, birdbrain…I'm REALLY getting bored with hearing that outta your mouth, every time we meet…how many times do ya need us to kick your butts before you learn?" Bad Max replied, **"HAH…YOU'RE NOT SO TOUGH, YOU COWARDLY LITTLE TABBY!"** Good Bird retorted with, **"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, DIMWIT…MY PAL SPEEDY COULD TAKE ALL FOUR OF YOU OUT BY HIMSELF, EVEN WITH ONE ARM TIED BEHIND HIS BACK!" **Guido added, "Yeah…Speedy's tough, he's honorable, a great leader…and he's my best friend…which means if ya mess with him, ya mess with me!" Polly chimed in with, "Anybody messes with the cat I love, **I'M GONNA GIVE 'EM A FOUR-FINGERED DENTAL TREATMENT! GET READY TO LOSE SOME TAILFEATHERS!"**

Another flock of Ninja Crows came in, but there was suddenly a huge hole in the roof, as General Catton arrived, along with Spritz, Meowzma, and BatCat. Moments later, Kazuki and the rest of their friends from Samurai Academy arrived. Kiyone, the pretty Sai-wielding cat that was Kazuki's wife, along with the Naginata-armed stealth master named Yujima, the twins Miyaka and Setsuna, and Michiru, the Kusarigama-wielding cat in the silver armor. Kazuki said, "Hey there, Speedy. Francine called us up and said that ya needed some help with saving Polly's sister…so here we are!" Speedy replied, "Thanks a bunch, guys…let's go nail those dumb turkeys, so we can get Sayaka outta here in time for her commencement ceremony." The other cats, along with Good Bird, readied their weapons, and the idiot brigade charged straight at them.

'_Snatch! Everything! With these hands!  
Even if the heart gets hurt  
The awakened power rushes through my body _

_The words changes the meaning  
Yesterday's truth are the lies of today  
everyone continue to wander and washed away_

_Dream and love are just too good illusion  
Just hold the reality, to the infinity  
tomorrow reach the hand_

_RECKLESS FIRE Boldly burn with your soul  
There is no place to run away, I'll swallow the lies and mistakes with the strength  
I can't seek for it right now, the SYMPATHY we both have  
I won't hand it over until I can get a grasp on something_

_Is it scary to be hurt?  
Is it fun living slyly?  
Why are you posing in this finite journey?_

_Rather than the model that I was taught  
I'll choose this accumulating emotion  
Where is the schedule? I keep yawning_

_Feeling the pain "There's no way anyone will understand"  
If you look at me this way with your cold eyes  
An unforgivable REFLECTION_

_RECKLESS FIRE If it's silly PRIDE, let it be reduced to ashes  
There is no such thing as miracles, It's a sweet trap that's draws you in  
The thing you should believe in is yourself  
Hold onto the precious someone you can't lose_

_Seize! Everything! With your heart!  
Even if you're down with disappointment and dispair  
I'll stand up in the end, the only one GLORIOUS_

_I can't avoid the battlefield  
If you are leaving the footstep to the next stage  
keep going even if you color your white map into red_

_If it's a RISK or MINUS, it'll explode  
The night of the boiling "core"  
Is blasting into the future_

_RECKLESS FIRE Boldly change the way of your life  
This world is SURVIVAL Whether it's white or black, there's only one way to go_

_RECKLESS FIRE Boldly burn with your soul  
There is no place to run away, I'll swallow the lies and mistakes with the strength_

_There's no way it'll burn out, this mischievousness in my heart  
Don't let go of your will and power to get through it!'_

Polly and Bad Max locked swords, and Max soon learned, the HARD way, that Polly was not a cat to take lightly. Polly was a blur of red and pink, and her swordsmanship was far better than anything Max had ever seen. The evil crow said, "Th-that's impossible! Nobody can move that fast, and with such skill…" Polly replied, "I graduated at the top of my class in swordsmanship, dimwit...**AND I LEARNED FROM SPEEDY, THE BEST SWORDFIGHTER IN LITTLE TOKYO! NOW THEN...FOR WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT SPEEDY EARLIER...GET READY FOR A FLYING LESSON!"** She shattered Max's blade with hers, before kicking him back out through the hole that Cannonball had blasted in the wall. 

Mojo was trying to do battle with Kazuki, and he was failing miserably. The gold-armored cat was easily twice as fast as Mojo, not to mention stronger, and far more experienced…and also a great deal smarter. Kazuki's Bo staff came up and around in a half crescent motion, landing a powerful blow to Mojo's right arm, which caused him to stagger back. Kazuki pressed his attack, landing a rapid series of jabs into Mojo's chest and stomach, before he finally put him down with a hard rap to the side of the head. Kiyone jump kicked a Ninja Crow right through a wall, and then she backflipped over another one. As the stupid Ninja Crow tried to find her, she said, "You really aren't all that smart, are you? I'm right here, dimwit!" She drilled her fist into his stomach, and then she nailed him with a rising knee strike under the chin, which sent him flying right into a bathroom. Yujima appeared out of thin air, right next to five VERY startled Ninja Crows, and within a minute, all five of them were down on the ground, since Yujima gave them all a solid beating with his Naginata. Michiru wrapped the chain of his Kusarigama around a Ninja Crow's legs, causing the idiot to fall on his rear. He pulled him in, and then he grabbed him by the ankles, and started spinning him around and around, before finally letting go, which sent the Ninja Crow flying right into a wall, head first. Michiru said, "Ooohhh…that's gotta hurt!" Miyaka and Setsuna double-teamed Ronny, and whenever he went after Miyaka, Setsuna would jump in to run interference, and vice-versa. He tried to pull a small explosive device from his belt and toss it at Setsuna, but Miyaka grabbed his wrist, twisted it, and then she tossed him backwards over her shoulder. Cannonball tried to attack Good Bird, but he soon ended up getting clobbered by the reformed crow's superior swordsmanship. Meowzma drilled a hole in the ground, and thirty Ninja Crows fell into it, all piled up on top of each other. BatCat blew twenty Ninja Crows through the roof with a windblast from his backpack, and Spritz nailed thirty more with the Hydro-Cannons in his wrists. General Catton fired both of his back-mounted guns, and sent fourteen more of the idiotic goons flying, all covered in dust and soot. Guido hypnotized three of the dimwits, and then he said, "Hey fellas…how would ya like a free ticket for a cruise ship vacation to the Bahamas…one catch though…ya gotta fight for it!" The Ninja Crows all started beating on each other, screaming, **"HEY, BACK OFF! NO WAY, I SAW IT FIRST! IT'S MINE! GIVE IT TO ME!"** After fifteen minutes of punching, kicking, and bodyslamming each other, all three of them were down on the ground, unconscious. Guido said, "Ninja Crows…they're so dumb, I embarrass myself sometimes." Speedy faced down the last of the Ninja Crows, and the dumb bird said, "Hey, shorty…how about we go one-on-one…just you and me. This won't take long, **SINCE YOU'RE ONLY A HALF-PINT LITTLE WIMP!" **Polly shouted, **"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HIM LIKE THAT, YOU STUPID LITTLE FEATHERED FREAK! SPEEDY MAY NOT BE THE TALLEST CAT IN LITTLE TOKYO, OR THE RICHEST…BUT I DON'T CARE! I LOVE HIM FOR WHO AND WHAT HE IS! HE'S BEEN MY BEST FRIEND SINCE WE WERE JUST KITTENS, AND I'M NEVER LEAVING HIM, NO MATTER WHAT!"** The crow replied, "Yeah..I figured that…he'd have to marry someone like you, since nobody else with any common sense would have. You're ugly, you're psychotic, bi-polar, and you wouldn't know how to act like a lady if it bit you in the face…and with that mouth of yours, I hope ya don't kiss that disgusting abomination that you call your daughter…her breath must smell worse than both of yours combined." Speedy shouted, **"THAT DOES IT, YOU IDIOTIC TURKEY! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU WENT AND INSULTED ME…BUT NOBODY…AND I MEAN NOBODY, INSULTS THE ONE I LOVE, NOT TO MENTION MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT…I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU INTO NEXT CENTURY!" **Polly added, **"SAVE SOME FOR ME, SPEEDY…HE'S NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH INSULTING MY LOVE FOR YOU, NOT TO MENTION OUR DAUGHTER…HEAR THAT, BIRDBRAIN? I'M GONNA USE YOUR GUTS FOR GARTERS WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" **The Ninja Crow replied, "Oooh…I'm scared…the shrimpy little white kitty's comin' to get me…and so's his halibut-breathed bi-polar psycho-ward escapee of a wife…let me guess, you only married each other 'cuz ya couldn't find anybody else, right?" Guido and the others all looked at Speedy and Polly, and Good Bird said, "Oh boy…he's dead!" With a roar of pure rage, Polly launched herself at the Ninja Crow, claws bared and ready. Speedy came in with his fists, and when the Ninja Crow saw them both coming at him, the last word he squeaked out before they plowed him into the ground was, "Mother…". Polly hit him first, connecting with a savage right hook, followed quickly by several swipes of her powerful claws. Speedy kicked the Ninja Crow in the gut, and then they backed off, and drew their weapons. Speedy looked at Polly, and said, "Are ya ready, kitten?" Polly pulled out her flute and Kodachi, before replying, "You got it, Pussycat…just say the word!" The Ninja Crow stammered, "N-no…p-please, I…uh…**I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"** Speedy and Polly both called out at the same time, **"OH PUT A SOCK IN IT!"**

Seconds later, Speedy crossed both of his blades in front of him, and called out, **"PIZZA CAT POWER…YAH!"** At the same time, Polly called out, **"HEARTBREAKER!"** The combined blasts merged into a blazing ball of angry red energy, and plowed the Ninja Crow right through the blast door seperating the Pizza Cats and their friends from where Cheese was keeping Sayaka. Polly called out, **"CHEESE…IT'S OVER! LET MY SISTER GO, BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND PERSONALLY RIP OFF YOUR WHISKERS AND USE THEM FOR VIOLIN STRINGS!"**

Cheese replied, **"SO... YOU FINALLY SHOWED UP…LOVELY! NOW I CAN GET RID OF ALL OF YOU AT ONCE, AND THEN I'LL FINALLY BE WHERE I BELONG! HAHAHA!" **Jerry muttered, "Where's that, in a mental institute…oops…" Cheese screamed, **"DO I LOOK LIKE BRITNEY SPEARS TO YOU!" AAARRRGGGHHH!" **The idiotic rodent exploded, and then the heroes all faced off, ready to plow through Cheese's goons and rescue Polly's sister.

**Next Chapter: The Pizza Cats and their friends engage Cheese's last brigade of Ninja Crows, and then they must defeat the dimwitted rat's latest overgrown tinkertoy. Will they be able to win the day? Find out next time in Chapter Six: Saving Sayaka.**_**  
**_


	6. Saving Sayaka

**The New Samurai**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** The Pizza Cats and their friends prepare to engage Cheese and his last brigade of Ninja Crows, so that they can rescue Sayaka and get her home in time for her commencement ceremony. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Songs for this chapter-'Hunger'-Spectre General**

**Speedy and Polly's anti-Cheese song-'Dare To Be Stupid'-Weird Al Yankovic**

**Chapter Six: Saving Sayaka**

Polly looked over at her sister, bound by chains and handcuffs to a chair. She said, "Listen up, you stupid rat, you better let my sister go right now, **OR I'M GONNA COME OVER THERE AND BEAT THE TAR OUT OF YOU AND YOUR NINJA CROW FLUNKIES, AND THEN I'M GONNA RIP OFF YOUR UGLY FACE AND SELL IT TO A HALLOWEEN COSTUME COMPANY!!"** Cheese screamed, **"DON'T YOU CALL ME UGLY, YOU HIDEOUS LITTLE WITCH!! MEDUSA LOOKS LIKE A BEAUTY QUEEN COMPARED TO YOU, AND SPEEDY MUST BE BLIND, OR JUST AS STUPID AS YOU ARE, TO IGNORE THE FACT THAT YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE WITH HIM…NOT THAT HE DESERVES YOU EITHER…" **Speedy shouted, **"SEYMOUR, WHEN WE'RE DONE WITH YOU, YOU'RE GONNA BE BEGGING PRINCESS VI TO SEND YA BACK TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!! NOBODY INSULTS MY KITTEN LIKE THAT…OR MESSES WITH HER FAMILY…AND MINE!!"** Speedy then softened his tone, and said, "By the way, Limburger breath…Polly and I have a little song for ya, which suits you perfectly. It's called 'Dare to be Stupid', by Weird Al Yankovic. Speedy and Polly cleared their throats, and started singing, in order to really annoy their hated enemy.

_'Put down your chainsaw and listen to me  
It's time for us to join in the fight  
It time to let your babies grow up to be cowboys  
It time to let the bed bugs bite_

_You better put all your eggs in one basket  
You better count your chickens before they hatch  
You better sell some wine before its time  
You better find yourself an itch to scratch!_

_  
You better squeeze all the Charmin you can  
When Mr. Whipple's not around  
Stick your head in the microwave and give yourself a tan!  
_

_Talk with your mouth full  
Bite the hand that feeds you  
Bite off more than you can chew  
What can you do?_

_Dare to be stupid  
Take some wooden nickels  
Look for Mr. Goodbar  
Get your motion working now  
I'll show you how  
You can  
Dare to be stupid  
You can turn the other cheek  
You can just give up the ship  
You can eat a bunch of sushi and forget to leave a tip_

_Dare to be stupid  
Dare to be stupid  
It's so easy to do  
Dare to be stupid  
We're all waiting for you_

_It's time to make a mountain out of a molehill  
Forget I have a volunteer  
There's no more time for crying over spilt milk  
It's time for crying in your beer_

_So don't join the army join the PTA  
Buy some sensible shoes and a Chevrolet  
Then party til you're broke and they drag you away  
It's okay_

_You can dare to be stupid  
It's like spitting on a fish  
It's like barking up a tree  
It's like they say you gotta buy one if you want  
To get one free_

_Dare to be stupid  
Yeah why don't you dare to be stupid  
It's so easy to do  
Dare to be stupid  
We're all waiting for you  
Dare to be stupid_

_Burn your candle at both ends  
Look a gift horse in the mouth  
Mashed potatoes can be your friend  
You can be a coffee achiever  
You can sit around the house and watch Leave It To Beaver_

_The Future's up to you  
So what you gonna do  
Dare to be stupid  
Dare to be stupid  
What did I say?  
Dare to be stupid  
Tell me what did I say?  
Dare to be stupid  
It's allright  
Dare to be stupid  
We can be stupid all night  
Dare to be stupid  
Come on join the crowd  
Dare to be stupid  
Shout it out loud  
Dare to be stupid  
I can't hear you  
Dare to be stupid  
Okay, I can hear you now  
Dare to be stupid  
Let's go  
Dare to be stupid  
Dare to be stupid!'_

Cheese was incensed…he'd just been ridiculed in front of his troops, and that wasn't going to go unpunished. Cheese screamed, **"THAT DOES IT, YOU TWO COWARDLY CREAM DRINKERS…NINJA CROWS, GET THEM!!"** The stupid Ninja Crows charged in, and the Pizza Cats readied their weapons for the final battle.

Sayaka watched in amazement, as her sister performed dazzling acrobatics, along with her incredible coordinated fighting alongside Speedy. The two of them moved almost as if they were the same cat, and Sayaka said to herself, 'My sister truly was meant to be with Speedy…even in battle, they're always right by each other's side…it's that same dedication and loyalty that made me choose to follow my sister's footsteps. When this is over, and I've been commissioned by Al and the Princess, I swear that I'll follow Speedy and my sister Polly through the fires of Hell itself, if I have to. Teach those Ninja dodos a lesson, sis…make them regret the day they ever messed with a member of the Esther family…not to mention ticking off my wonderful sister…the one and only Polly Esther Cerviche!'

Speedy sidestepped a Ninja Crow's attack, as the dumb bird rushed him, intent on skewering him with his sword. He moved aside, and said, "Strike one, birdbrain. Care to try again?" The Ninja Crow came at him again, and Speedy backflipped over him, landing behind the numbskull this time. He said, "Strike two, ya turkey…you want another chance, or are ya too chicken?" The Ninja Crow shouted, **"STAND STILL, YA LITTLE HALF-WITTED SHRIMP!!"** Speedy smirked, and looked over at Polly, and she winked at him, before getting set up. She knew what Speedy was planning, and she'd stop at nothing to stand by the one she loved. Speedy looked at the Ninja Crow, and said, "Ok, ya walking featherduster, I'm standing still. Come get me." The Crow charged again, and Speedy backflipped out of the way at the last second. The crow looked ahead, and saw Polly's claws out and ready. She grabbed the idiotic crow by the throat, and said, "Nobody messes with my Pussycat, or **I USE THEIR SPINES AS SCRATCHING POSTS!!" **Polly lashed out with a vicious left hook, which sent the Ninja Crow flying. She then dispatched ten more with a nice dose of her explosive heart-shaped Shuriken. The Ninja Crows all got blasted in every possible direction, and Cheese screamed, **"YOU IDIOTS!! STOP PLAYING AROUND WITH THOSE ANNOYING FUZZBALLS!! GET RID OF THEM NOW…OR I'LL MAKE YOU ALL WATCH MY COMPLETE COLLECTION OF HILLARY CLINTON'S CAMPAIGN SPEECHES!!"** Faced with that dire threat, the Ninja Crows came at the Pizza Cats with renewed vigor, and the fight shifted into high gear.

'_When I see what I want  
I'm gonna take it  
If it's against some law  
You can bet I'll break it  
My need to feed  
Gives me the will to survive  
I gotta find it fast  
To keep me alive  
_

_I can't believe my hunger  
Hunger!  
I want it so bad I can taste it  
It drives me mad to see it wasted  
When I need it so bad that it's burnin' me  
I'm hungry!_

I'd do anything to get it and feel no regret  
Time is running out and I ain't found it yet

I can't believe my hunger  
Hunger!  
I want it so bad I can taste it  
It drives me mad to see it wasted  
When I need it so bad that it's burnin' me  
I'm hungry!

I gotta find it fast to keep me alive  
Time is running out and I ain't found it yet  
Time is running out and I ain't found it yet  
And it's burnin' me  
And it's burnin' me!'

Speedy sidestepped a charging Ninja Crow, and then he brought his foot around, catching the dumb bird by surprise, right under the beak. Two more Ninja Crows came at him, intent on avenging their fallen comrade. The first one flew up, and tried to do a diving slash with his sword, but Speedy met him in midair, and sent him crashing back down to the floor with a bone-crushing uppercut. The other one tried attacking from behind, but Speedy simply grabbed one of the metal support beams on the ceiling, and while he hung onto it, the Ninja Crow flew into the wall. He let go of the beam, and Polly caught him easily. He said, "Thanks, kitten…I needed that…remind me to thank you later." Polly smiled, and replied, "Sounds good, Pussycat…but let's get Sayaka out of here first, and take care of Cheddar-Breath." Speedy nodded, and the two felines waded back into the thick of the battle.

Guido nailed one Ninja Crow with a straight punch to the face, and then he backfisted a second one. Three more were treated to a Sunspot Blast from his umbrella, and he dropped his last attacker with a knee-strike to the side of the head. Polly picked up one Ninja Crow, and bodyslammed him, before unsheathing her razor-sharp claws and letting loose on another flock of ten stupid crows. Good Bird nailed one with a spinning crescent kick, bashed a second one over the head with his sword, and five more got blasted with one of his explosive Shurikens.

General Catton fired the big cannons on his back, and the powerful shells sent at least forty Ninja Crows flying everywhere. BatCat flew up above the crowd of feathered idiots, grabbed one, and then he dropped him. He said, "Hey birdbrain, you were at the top of your class…so why'd ya drop out…oh yeah…**YOU'RE AN IDIOT!!"** Meowzma burrowed underground, and dug a hole underneath the feet of twenty Ninja Crows. Meowzma said, "Whatever you do, don't look down!" The crows looked, and Meowzma said, "I warned you…**HAVE A NICE FALL!!"** The Ninja Crows all fell into the pit, piled up on top of each other. Spritz doused sixteen with his Hydro-Cannons, and sent them flying through the wall.

Kazuki was batting Ninja Crows all over the place with his Bo staff. He'd already taken down more than thirty of them, and as he looked over at Kiyone, he saw that his wife was faring splendidly. She backflipped over a Ninja Crow, and got him in the gut with a heel drop kick on the way down. Yujima turned himself invisible, snuck up behind fifteen Ninja Crows, and then he proceeded to clean their clocks one at a time. Setsuna and Miyaka executed a tandem dash-and-slash maneuver, and put sixteen idiot Ninja Crows down for the count. Michiru dropped the last ten with the back end of his Kusarigama's blade.

Cheese screamed, **"JERRY!! THOSE PESKY FELINES…THEY'VE BEATEN ALL OUR NINJA CROWS!! GET THIS ROBOT UP NOW…AND GET RID OF THEM!!"** Jerry replied, "Of course, Cheesy…it's time to squash some Samurai!!" Jerry got the robot to its feet, and Cheese said, "Game's over, kitties…either give up now, or we vape the brat!!" Polly shouted, **"DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN MY SISTER, YOU DIMWITTED CHEDDAR-MUNCHER!! GET DOWN HERE, BEFORE I MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!!" **Cheese replied, **"OH I'M SOOOO SCARED…LITTLE POLLY'S COMING TO GET ME…WHAT A LAUGH!! YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME, KITTY…I'M ALL THE WAY UP HERE, YOU'RE DOWN THERE, AND PRETTY SOON, YOU AND ALL YOUR FRIENDS ARE GONNA BE NOTHING BUT A BAD MEMORY!! SPEAKING OF JOKES…WHY DO YOU KID YOURSELF BY STAYING WITH SPEEDY? HE'S NOT EVEN WORTH THE TIME OF DAY, AND HE'S SO SHORT AND UGLY, NOT TO MENTION STUPID…I CAN'T IMAGINE HOW HIS OWN FAMILY COULD LOVE HIM, LET ALONE YOU!!" **Polly shouted, **"THAT DOES IT, SEYMOUR!! NOBODY…AND I MEAN NOBODY, INSULTS SPEEDY, MY FAMILY, OR MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!! I HOPE YOU LIKE PAIN, 'CAUSE I'M ABOUT TO TAKE YOU TO THE SCHOOL OF HARD KNOCKS!!"**

Speedy snapped Sayaka's chains, and then he asked, "Are you okay, Sayaka?" She replied, "I'm fine, Speedy…just glad to finally be out of those chains." Speedy handed Sayaka her swords, and then Sayaka yelled, **"CHEESE, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR INSULTING MY SISTER, AND MY BROTHER-IN-LAW!!"**

Polly launched herself into the air, and ripped the cockpit hatch off with her claws. Jerry said, "Uhm…Cheesy…I think we're in trouble…" Cheese replied, "What do you mean, Jerry? She's down there, and…uh-oh…" Polly gave him a look that could've melted steel, and said, "Hello, boys…time to play, **ROUGH!!" **Cheese said, "Oh no…uhm…n-nice kitty…**HELP!!"** Speedy snickered, and replied, "She's a nice kitty alright…but not with you!!"

Cheese went flying out of the cockpit first, followed by Jerry. Polly landed right next to Speedy, and she said, "Ready, Pussycat?" Speedy winked at her, and replied, "Let's do it, Kitten!" Together, all of them went into their finishing stances. Kazuki called out, **"LIGHTNING LANCE!!"** Kiyone went airborne, spun her Sai's, and yelled, **"DIAMOND RAIN!!" **Yujima gave the call of, **"DARK DRAGON HELIX!!"** Miyaka called out, **"RISING PHOENIX!!"** Setsuna unleashed her attack, to the call of, **"FIRE BLADE!!"** Michiru called out, **"BLAZE OF FURY!!"**

General Catton fired a barrage of shells from his cannons, Meowzma fired a pair of drill-tipped missiles, along with high-speed spinning sawblade discs, Spritz let loose with his Hydro-Cannons, and BatCat let fly with a blast from his backpack.

Speedy crossed his blades in front of him, and called out, **"SAMURAI POWER…HIYA!!"** Guido called out, **"AZURE DRAGON FIRE!!"** Polly gave the call of, **"HEARTBREAKER!!"** Good Bird let out the cry of, **"THUNDERBIRD!!"** Finally, Sayaka said, "Seymour…this is for insulting my sister, and Speedy…not to mention **MY ENTIRE FAMILY!! EAT THIS…NOVA BURST!!" **The powerful combined attacks merged into a single, large energy ball, and plowed right through Cheese's robot, which promptly exploded. Cheese and Jerry were thrown to the floor, and Cheese screamed, **"JERRY!! YOU SAID THIS ROBOT WAS INVINCIBLE!! YOU SAID THIS PLAN COULDN'T FAIL…SO WHAT WENT WRONG?!"** Jerry muttered, "I don't know…maybe the fact that you're an idiot had something to do with it…oops…" Cheese screamed, **"JERRY ATRICK, YOU'RE NOT GONNA LIVE TO SEE ANY MORE GREY FEATHERS…AAARRRGGGHHH!!"** Cheese exploded, and he and Jerry both went flying out through the wall, where they both landed right in front of Al Dente and his guards. Cheese looked up to see Lt. Mizuno and Lt. Fuyutski draw their swords, and Al said, "Well well…if it isn't Seymour Cheese…you're under arrest, you rotten rodent. Tomorrow before the ceremony, Princess Vi's gonna have a LONG talk with you! Guards, get him out of my sight!" Cheese and Jerry were dragged away, and the Pizza Cats came out just then, with Sayaka walking right between Speedy and Polly. Al said, "Sayaka, are you okay?" She smiled, and replied, "I'm fine, Mr. Dente. Thanks to my sister and brother-in-law, I'll be ready for my commencement ceremony tomorrow. I'll see ya then!" Al replied, "Have a good night, everyone."

With that, Speedy and Polly walked Sayaka back home, and once they arrived, Polly knocked lightly, and her mother opened up. When she saw her younger daughter safe and sound, she said, "Oh honey…when I heard from Francine about those horrid Ninja Crows grabbing you, I was so worried…but then I remembered that you have a wonderful older sister…and an EQUALLY wonderful brother-in-law, who both love you just like I do…so I knew that you'd be alright. Sayaka replied, "Thanks, mom. I love you too." Tane walked over and hugged both of her daughters, and then she hugged Speedy as well. Akira joined them, and after a couple hours spent conversing over tea and cookies, Speedy headed back to the Pizza Parlor with Polly, while Sayaka headed upstairs to take a bath and change. She had a big day tomorrow, and she needed all the sleep she could get.

Before long, Speedy walked hand-in-hand with Polly into the Pizza Restaurant, along with Guido and Good Bird. The Rescue Team headed back to their homes, while Kazuki and the rest headed for their hotel. Lucille pulled Guido into a hug, and Carla did the same with Good Bird. After Francine brought out some hot chocolate for everyone, they all headed upstairs for the night.

Once they reached their bedroom, Polly placed Aiko into her bed, and said, "Goodnight, my little angel." Once Aiko was asleep, Speedy turned to Polly, and said, "I think we agreed to treat each other a bit, hmm…isn't that right, Kitten?" Polly winked, and then she said, "Oh Speedy…you are so bad…but I love you so much…come here, Pussycat…" Speedy pulled her into a hug, and they sank down onto their mattress. After some rather passionate activities, they went in for a shower, before falling asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a very big day in Little Tokyo.

**Next Chapter: Sayaka's Samurai Commencement Ceremony is due to begin, but first, Princess Vi and Empress Frieda read Cheese and Jerry the riot act. Once that's over, Sayaka finally takes her formal vows, and is instated as a full-fledged Samurai by Al Dente, and then everyone heads to the Pizza Parlor for the party. Be here next time for Chapter Seven: Sayaka's Dream Comes True.**


	7. Dreams Really Do Come True

**  
The New Samurai**

**  
Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** The day of Sayaka's Samurai commencment ceremony has finally arrived, and all of her friends and family turn out for the event. Princess Vi and Empress Frieda pass judgement on Cheese and Jerry, and then Sayaka finally sees her dream come true.**

**Disclaimer:**** I claim no rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Sayaka's Song To Polly: A slightly reworded version of 'You're My Hero'-Theresa James, remixed to pay tribute to Polly.**

**Chapter Seven: Dreams Really Do Come True**

When the sun rose up over Little Tokyo, Sayaka was up as soon as she could. Today, she would finally realize her dream of becoming a Samurai, and joining her older sister Polly as a member of the Pizza Cats. Francine had already promised her a job at the restaurant as Polly's assistant cook, and she knew that today would be the best day of her life. Her entire family would be there, not only her parents, but also her grandmother Hitomi, her cousins, the rest of her graduating class, and most importantly, Speedy and Polly, along with Guido, Lucille, Good Bird, Carla, and Francine. She went in to take a shower, donned her graduation attire, and then she headed downstairs for breakfast. She and her family would head over to the Pizza Parlor afterwards, so that she could walk with her sister and everyone else to attend Cheese's sentencing, before her ceremony.

Meanwhile, at the Pizza Cats' Restaurant, Speedy was making breakfast in bed for Polly, as he felt like doing something special for her today. He made her favorites…apple cinnamon pancakes, some hashbrowns, and a tall glass of milk, with some apple slices on the sides. He headed upstairs and knocked on the door to their bedroom. Polly replied, "Come in…" Speedy walked in, and saw his wife getting Aiko ready for the big event. Aiko said, "Mama, why am I getting all dressed up?" Polly replied, "Your auntie Sayaka's going to become a Samurai today, honey. That means she'll be living here with us from now on." Speedy added, "That's right, and she's just like your mom…smart, beautiful, and a true champion." Polly smiled when she saw the breakfast trays that Speedy had brought up. He and Polly were both having the same thing, and he'd poured a dish of Cheerios for Aiko…the Honey-Nut kind. She said, "Speedy…today's going to be such a wonderful day. My sister's finally going to realize her dream, Cheese is going to get what's coming to him, and Francine seems to be a really great mood today…I heard her singing while I was getting dressed this morning." Speedy replied, "Well, if she's in a good mood, then so am I. Let's have our breakfast, before it gets cold." Polly kissed Speedy on the nose, and then they both dug in.

**Little Tokyo Palace…**

Princess Vi and her mother were sitting in the den, watching the morning news while they ate their breakfast. Frieda turned towards her daughter, and said, "Today's the big day, Violet. Are you ready to commission a new Samurai?" Vi smiled, and replied, "Of course I am, Mama! Sayaka's every bit as worthy of the mantle of a Samurai as her sister is, and she's been training for this day, since she was about twelve. I'm certainly not going to let all that go to waste." Frieda replied, "I'm proud of you, dear. You're showing a lot of maturity, and I know that Little Tokyo will be safe in your hands, once I pass the title of Empress on to you." Princess Vi hugged her mother, and then she called for Al Dente.

Al came in, along with Captain Kiryu. He asked, "Yes, Princess…what can I do for you?" Princess Vi replied, "Make sure everything is ready for the ceremony…and bring up Cheese and Jerry from the dungeon. The Pizza Cats and their friends are going to be here in about forty minutes, so let's get this place ready for them!" Al replied, "Right away, Your Highness." He then turned to Captain Kiryu, and said, "Ryuho, post Lt. Fuyutski in charge of bringing Cheese and Jerry up to face sentencing. I want you on hand for the ceremony, and have Lt. Mizuno stay with Princess Vi and the Empress." Captain Kiryu replied, "Of course, Mr. Dente." As he headed off to perform his duties, he said to himself, _'Today's going to be a very special day indeed…especially when I talk to Francine tonight at the party.'_

**Esther household…**

Sayaka had just finished getting ready, when she heard a knock on her door. She said, "Come in." Her mother opened up, and said, "Oh honey…I'm so proud of you! Today's the day you've been practicing so hard for. It seems like only yesterday, Polly was cradling you in her arms when you were a kitten, or beating up bullies when they'd pick on you…but now, you're all grown up, and about to join your sister as a Samurai. Sayaka, I want you to know this…no matter what, always watch out for your sister, listen to her, and the others…and stay true to the Esther name." Sayaka replied, "Of course I will, mom. I'll follow Polly to the ends of the earth if I have to…she and Speedy were always there for me as a kitten, and now, I'll be able to be at their side forever." Akira came up, along with Hitomi, and said, "My dear youngest daughter…I'm so proud to be your father, on this special day. Here, take this. It's a gift from your mother and I." Sayaka accepted the box from her father, and once she shredded the ribbon with her claws, she opened it up, and found a small medallion, with the family crest engraved on the front of it, and her name engraved on the back. Akira said, "We gave one to Polly too, on the day she went for her graduation ceremony." She smiled, and replied, "Thank you, dad…I'll never take it off…not for as long as I live!" Hitomi said, "Sayaka…I'm worried, but as long as you're with your sister, and Speedy…I know that my youngest granddaughter will be in good hands. You take care of yourself, young lady…and good luck!" Tane turned and said, "Mom…I thought that you weren't all that happy about her decision to become a Samurai…what made you change your mind?" Hitomi smiled, and replied, "Well…when I saw the news footage of all of them working together to save her, and the tapes that you've made of her practice sessions…I can't bring myself to be upset. She's earned this day, and I want you to know this, Tane…you may not have raised Polly and Sayaka to be traditional, but you've raised them to be excellent Samurai…not to mention that they've both become wonderful, honorable young women. If Polly is any indication of how well your method of raising children works, I think Sayaka's going to turn out just fine." Tane smiled, and then she hugged her mother. A few moments later, they all got themselves ready, before heading over to the Pizza Cats' restaurant, where they would meet up with the others, before heading to the palace.

**Pizza Cats' Restaurant…**

The Pizza Cats and Good Bird were making sure that every last corner of the place was clean, before Sayaka and the others arrived. Francine came downstairs in her best set of clothes, and said, "This place looks great!! Remind me to give all of you a raise later." Polly and Speedy smiled at one another, and Guido kissed Lucille, while Good Bird and Carla headed over to the door. A few minutes later, Good Bird said, "I see Wally coming now…and there's Kazuki and his crew." Lucille hugged her brother, and Speedy sat down with his old academy friends, along with Polly. While they waited for everyone else to arrive, Polly said, "I wanna thank you again, Kazuki…and everyone else. We couldn't have saved Sayaka without your help. You really are the best friends I could ever ask for." Miyaka replied, "Hey Polly…don't mention it. We've been friends for a long time now, and we're practically family…which makes Sayaka family too. If anyone messes with her, or you guys…they mess with us!" Kiyone replied, "That's right, Polly…we're with you, no matter what." Polly smiled, and replied, "Thank you so much…all of you." Speedy hugged her, and said, "I couldn't have said it better myself, Kitten…you really are a wonderful cat…and I couldn't even begin to express how happy I am, that fate brought us together. Polly, you've been my best friend since we were kittens, and I want you to know that I will never leave you. I love you, and I always will." Polly kissed him gently on the nose, and replied, "I love you too, Speedy…no matter what anyone else thinks or says about you, remember this: My love for you will never die, and we'll always be together." Speedy kissed Polly again, until Francine said, "Would you two like to be alone?" Polly knew that Francine was joking, but she also knew that down in the middle of the restaurant wasn't the right place for her and Speedy to be kissing as if there were no tomorrow. Irving and Lydia arrived, and both Speedy and Polly hugged them both. Polly said, "Good morning, Irving. Hello, Lydia." They both hugged Polly, and then they headed to a booth to sit down. It wasn't long before Speedy noticed a small box in his aunt's hand. He said, "What's that in the box, Aunt Lydia?" Smiling, Lydia replied, "It's a good luck charm, nephew. We bought it as a gift for Sayaka." Polly smiled, and said, "Lydia, thank you so much…I know she'll love it!"

Just then, the door opened again, and Polly's family walked in. Polly hugged her mother and father, and then she hugged her grandmother, before gently hugging her sister. She said, "Wow sis…you look great!" Sayaka replied, "Thanks, Polly…I can't believe it's really here…the day when I finally join you as a Samurai. I've wanted this so much, ever since you became a Samurai, I've dreamed of fighting at your side." Polly said, "I knew you could do it, Sayaka…you've got the same courage, honor, and determination that I have…not to mention a lot of my other qualities. Little Tokyo's going to be a very bad place for criminals, once you receive your commission. You've made me so proud…so very proud, to call you my sister. I love you, Sayaka." Pulling her older sister into a hug, Sayaka replied, "I love you too, Polly…" She hugged Speedy as well, and then they all headed out to the palace.

**Throne Room of the Palace…**

At the appointed time, the Pizza Cats arrived to attend Cheese's sentencing, as well as the main event, Sayaka's ceremony. Al Dente said, "Your Highness, the Samurai Pizza Cats, along with their friends and family, have arrived." Princess Vi said, "Guards, open the doors and let them in. Lieutenant Fuyutski, bring in the prisoners!" Fuyutski replied, "As you wish, Princess…**SEYMOUR, GET IN THERE!!"** Cheese was shoved into the room, and Jerry followed soon after. Princess Vi said, "Seymour Cheese, and Jerry Atrick…you stand before us today, facing charges of trespassing, kidnapping, conspiracy, and attempted murder. You've really done it this time, Seymour…**AND DON'T THINK YOU CAN WEASEL OUT OF IT!!"** Cheese said, "Oh pipe down, you spoiled little brat. I've got a headache already, and you're not helping any with your screaming fits. Why don't you do us all a favor…and **TAKE A CHILL PILL!!" **Everyone in the room gasped, as Princess Vi looked like she was about ready to hit the roof. She screamed, **"THAT DOES IT…GUARDS, GET THAT RODENT OUT OF MY SIGHT…BEFORE I DICE HIM INTO CROUTONS!!"** Polly personally dragged Cheese outside, and said, "Seymour…I've got something for you…**THIS IS FOR KIDNAPPING MY SISTER!!**" She punched Cheese in the face. She followed up with a flying kick to the gut, and shouted, **"THAT'S FOR INSULTING SPEEDY WHEN WE CAME TO SAVE SAYAKA…NOW GET LOST, AND IF YOU EVER SHOW YOUR UGLY FACE AROUND HERE AGAIN, I'LL PERSONALLY RIP YOU IN HALF WITH MY BARE HANDS!!"** She hurled Cheese onto the raft, and Speedy did the same with Jerry. Polly kicked the raft out to sea, and Cheese started to rant. He screamed, **"THOSE CURSED PIZZA CATS…THEY RUINED MY PERFECT PLAN!! HOW DID WE LOSE AGAIN?! NOT FAIR!! NOT FAIR!! NOT FAIR!!"** Jerry muttered, "I'll tell you how we lost…go look in a mirror, you idiot, and you'll see who's to blame…oops…" Cheese screamed, **"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?! YOU MAKE ME SO MAD…AAARRRGGGHHH!!"** Jerry and everyone else had a look of sheer terror in their eyes, right before Cheese blew up, sending them all flying back to Prisoners' Island.

Once the dumb rodent and his goons were gone, everyone headed into the Royal Courtyard. Sayaka knelt down in front of Al Dente, and he raised his sword, holding the blade outward. He said, "Sayaka Esther, do you swear, now and forever more, to faithfully execute your duties as a Samurai, to tirelessly protect the citizens of Little Tokyo from any threats, and to swear your loyalty to the Royal Family, as well as to your fellow Samurai, now and forever?" Sayaka looked up, and replied, "Yes, I do. From this day on, I shall never waiver in my resolve to protect this city or those who dwell here. Until the day I die, my loyalties shall forever belong to my fellow Samurai, and to the Royal Family." Speedy and Polly smiled at one another, Guido hugged Lucille, while rubbing her shoulders, and Good Bird hugged Carla. Akira and Tane both had tears in their eyes, as did Hitomi. The cats from Yokohama were all wearing smiles, as Sayaka prepared for her big moment. Minister Kaito came out, and said, "Sayaka Esther, please drink from this cup of blessed Sake, as a symbol of your entry into the service of the Royal Family." She accepted the cup, gave a prayer of thanks to God, and to all of her friends and family, and then she took a sip. Once she'd handed the cup back to Minister Kaito, he said, "By drinking this blessed rice wine, Sayaka Esther has made herself ready for the final step in her quest. Mr. Al Dente…the final step is yours." Al stepped forward, and said, "Sayaka Esther, as the captain of the Imperial Guard, I hereby instate you as a Samurai, with all the priveledges and responsibilities that accompany it. Congratulations!" She rose and accepted her new armor, and slid it on. It was a bright pink, the closest that she could get to her sister's red armor. She then accepted her Kodachi from Al Dente, and strapped it to her side. Finally, her family and friends came up to embrace her. She said, "Polly, I want to sing this song for you, as my way of thanking you for always being there for me." Sayaka cleared her throat, and began to sing.

'_I would ride on your shoulders  
And look out on the world  
Pretending I was big and tall like you  
When you were there to hold me  
I never was afraid  
You made me feel there's nothing I can't do_

_If I'd spread my wings to fly  
When I was very small  
I knew that you'd be standing by  
To catch me if I fall  
You're my hero  
Chasing the monsters from my room  
Going on trips around the moon  
The one who's always been there faithfully  
You're my hero  
And 'cause you're my Sister...  
I'm twice as blessed and lucky to be me_

_As I kept on growing  
We often disagreed  
But you let me find myself in my own way  
And it's funny, how just lately  
I've come to recognize  
How wise you are becoming every day  
There's so much you've given me  
I hope I've made you proud  
You're everything a Sister should be  
And it's time to tell you now_

_You're my hero  
You didn't have to say a word  
Your love was the message that I heard  
Inspiring me to be all I can be  
You're my hero  
And 'cause you're my Sister...  
I'm twice as blessed and lucky to be me!' _

There wasn't a dry eye in the house when Sayaka finished, and Polly hugged her younger sister deeply, before they both joined the rest of their friends, as they started heading back to the Pizza Parlor for the party.

**Next Chapter: Sayaka is treated to a wonderful party from those that mean the most to her, and Polly tells her just how proud she is to be her sister, and Speedy joins in. Meanwhile, Francine gets a surprise. Be here next time for Chapter Eight: Sayaka's Party and Francine's Surprise.**


	8. Sayaka's Party and Francine's Surprise

**  
The New Samurai**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Sayaka's party gets into gear at the Pizza Cats Restaurant, and she sits down to have a talk with her sister, before Speedy joins in, along with Mr. and Mrs. Esther. Guido springs his surprise, when he and Wally bring out the refreshments, along with the cake, and then Francine gets the biggest surprise of all, when Captain Kiryu asks her a question that will change her life forever.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Speedy-'Glory of Love'-Peter Cetera**

**Polly- 'Just Communication'-Two-Mix**

**Capt. Kiryu-'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing'-Aerosmith**

**Francine-'Blue Skies'-Stephanie Cooke**

**Guido-'Our Love Is Here To Stay'-Rod Stewart**

**Lucille-'Breath'-Faith Hill**

**Guido's song at the party-'What A Wonderful World'-Louis Armstrong  
**

**Chapter Eight: Sayaka's Party and Francine's Surprise**

Sayaka headed towards the Pizza Cats' Pizza Parlor with Carla and Lucille, since the others had gone on ahead of them, saying that they needed to fix up a few things. When she opened the door and walked inside, she found the place dark, and seemingly deserted. Feeling a little bit confused, she turned to face her two friends, and said, "Carla, Lucille...what's going on? Where is everyone?" Carla smiled, and then she replied, "Just wait another few seconds. Okay…5...4...3...2...1...**NOW!!"** Right at that moment, the lights came on, and everyone else yelled, **"SURPRISE!!"** Sayaka stood there, totally amazed...the parlor was all decked out. Balloons were everywhere, festive pink and white tablecloths covered every table, and sitting on top of each table, was a beautifully-folded origami paper crane. Sayaka could see that her friends had really gone all out for this party, and there was a huge banner above the counter, that read, **"CONGRATULATIONS, SAYAKA!!"** Everyone's signature was on it, and Francine came over towards her. She said, "Sayaka, welcome to your new home. It's great to have you on the team!" Sayaka took Francine's hand in hers, and replied, "Thank you Fran...and thanks to all of the rest of you...I swear, today's the best day of my life!" Irving came forward, and said, "Here, Sayaka. Take this. It's a gift from Lydia and I." Smiling, she replied, "Thank you, Mr. Cerviche…I mean Irving…" She accepted the package. After sitting down at a nearby booth and setting the box on the table, she gently opened it, and found a gleaming gold charm inside. It was in the shape of a star, and it had the family crests of both the Cerviche and Esther families engraved into it, along with the Japanese symbol for luck. She said, "Oh my…it's so beautiful!" Irving smiled, and then Polly walked up, and slid the chain of the necklace on for her. It fit perfectly alongside her medallion, and she posed with her new family and friends for a group photo, after Good Bird set up the camera. Once the picture was taken, the rest of Sayaka's gifts were brought into the den. She received a new summer dress from her sister, and some scented bath salts from Speedy. Guido got her a new hairbrush, and Good Bird handed her a pair of scabbards for her swords, while Carla gave her a pair of whetstones, one for each blade. Francine bought her a laptop, and all of the Rescue Team members had pitched in to buy her a TV set for her bedroom. Kazuki and his crew had pooled their money to buy her a VCR/DVD combo unit, and Wally had purchased a bathrobe for her. Princess Vi had even bought her something...a whole bedroom set, while her mother had purchased a dresser. Al Dente gave her some sword polish, and she received an electronic martial arts practice dummy, built to look like Cheese, from Captain Kiryu. She was thrilled with all her gifts, and then she showed everyone the medallion that she'd received from her parents. Hitomi handed her the last gift...a quilt that she'd made, just for her. Once all the presents had been tucked away, Francine said, "Okay...now let's get this party started. **BRING OUT THE** **FOOD, AND GET THAT MUSIC PLAYING!!"  
**

Guido walked over to the jukebox, and fired it up. He said, "I'd like to start this party off with one of my favorite tunes, called 'What A Wonderful World', by Louis Armstrong. As the song started, Guido began to sing.

'_I see trees of green... red roses too  
I see em bloom... for me and for you  
And I think to myself... what a wonderful world._

I see skies of blue... clouds of white  
Bright blessed days...dark sacred nights  
And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world.

The colors of a rainbow...so pretty ..in the sky  
Are also on the faces...of people ..going by  
I see friends shaking hands...sayin.. how do you do  
Theyre really sayin...i love you.

I hear babies cry... I watch them grow  
Theyll learn much more...than Ill never know  
And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world

(instrumental break)

The colors of a rainbow...so pretty ..in the sky  
Are there on the faces...of people ..going by  
I see friends shaking hands...sayin.. how do you do  
Theyre really sayin...spoken(I ...love...you).

I hear babies cry... I watch them grow  
spoken(you know their gonna learn  
A whole lot more than Ill never know)  
And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world  
Yes I think to myself ...what a wonderful world.'

After the song finished, Guido received a round of applause from everyone, and then he said, "Thank you all. However, tonight isn't about me…tonight is to celebrate the accomplishments of Sayaka Esther, the younger sister of my best friend Polly…and the newest member of our team. Sayaka, as long as you've got Speedy and your sister looking out for you, you'll do just fine, that I can promise you. Congratulations, and welcome to the Pizza Cats!"

Polly came up next, and said, "Sayaka, as your sister, I want you to know that I'm proud…so proud of you, for all that you've accomplished. I know that it wasn't easy, but like me, you've got that undying Esther fire, that drive, that courage to keep on going, and I know that as long as that fire burns in your heart, nothing's gonna be able to stand in your way. I love you, sis. Congratulations!"

After the applause died down, Speedy came up, and said, "Sayaka, you've done an excellent job through all your years of training, and you even helped us to defeat Big Cheese this time around, even though we were there to save you, YOU helped to save US, and all of Little Tokyo. You truly are an honor to your family, and I'm proud, EXTREMELY proud, to be your leader, and also, to call you a part of my family. Anyone that's a sister of my wonderful wife, is without a doubt, going to make an AWESOME Samurai Pizza Cat. Congratulations, and welcome aboard!"

Speedy received a rousing cheer from everyone. One by one, everyone else came up to deliver their speeches, and when that was all over with, the food was brought out. Sayaka's eyes went wide…there were plates of Jiaozi, Nikuman buns, platters of Wally's best sushi, egg rolls, sandwiches, pastry and cookie platters from Guido's brother and sister-in-law, freshly-made Pizza, popcorn, pizza rolls, and topping it off, a cake. Francine brought out some bottles of soda, and Carla followed close behind, carrying some light wine. As soon as Francine was done setting the last soda down, she was about to head over and fix herself a plate of food, when Captain Kiryu walked up. She said, "Oh…Ryuho. I didn't see you there. Is there anything I could get for you?" He replied, "Actually, Francine…I'd like to talk to you alone. Could we go outside?" Francine replied, "Sure." She excused herself, and then she followed her boyfriend outside.

Ryuho and Francine walked up to a hill overlooking the city, and there were a couple of benches. Ryuho gestured towards one, and Francine sat down. Ryuho sat down next to her, and took her hands in his. She watched as the moonlight gleamed off of his jet black hair, and his emerald green eyes, causing them to sparkle. Her own blue eyes gleamed with excitement, as he said, "Francine, I've wanted to tell you this for a while now…but I could never seem to find the time. Between watching after Princess Vi and her mother, running errands, dealing with Cheese's antics whenever he pulls his Houdini acts and escapes, it's not easy to find time, but now that tonight is calm, I can't wait any longer. Francine, you truly are a wonderful, amazing, and beautiful young lady. You're fiery, yet kind. You're determined, and you don't let anyone push you around…most of all, you're loyal, honest, and hardworking." She smiled, and replied, "Thank you, Ryuho…is there anything else?" He pulled a small box out of the inner pocket of his suit jacket, and handed it to her. She asked, "What's this?" He gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder, and then he replied, "Open it, Francine." She did so, and found a lovely 24-karat gold ring inside, along with an emerald in the center, surrounded by diamonds and rubies. Her eyes went wide, and Ryuho again took her hands in his, and asked, "Francine Manx, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I love you, and I don't want to be without you any longer." Tears swelled in her eyes, and she threw her arms around him. She replied, "Oh gods, yes…Ryuho Kiryu, I love you so much!" He replied, "I love you too, Francine. I've got a song that I've saved, especially for this moment, and especially for you. It's called, 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing', by Aerosmith." She replied, "Ryuho…you're wonderful, and I'd love to hear that song…it's one of my favorites." Ryuho stood up, cleared his throat, and began singing to his blonde-haired beauty.

_'I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't want to close my eyes  
Don't want to fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Laying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

_Don't want to close my eyes  
Don't want to fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you Right here with you just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
for all the rest of time  
Baby, baby_

_Don't want to close my eyes  
Don't want to fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing!'_

When Ryuho was finished with his song, Francine said, "Oh my…that was so beautiful…you've got a great voice, Ryuho…" He replied, "Thank you, sweetie." She said, "I've got one for you too, called, 'Blue Skies', by Stephanie Cooke." She cleared her throat, and began singing to her fiancé.

'_Everyday I wake up unsure  
of the tasks the day will bring  
Yesterday's disappointments  
keep reminding me.  
Tomorrows surely coming  
just as sure as the air I breathe  
But I know I'll get through it  
I have what I need..._

I have so far to go  
And only heaven knows

The sun keeps shining

_Everything is bound to change  
And the wind keeps blowing  
But the wide blue sky _

_Wide blue sky always the same  
It forever stays the same  
I've been finding  
that the choice it will make..._

That the wide blue sky  
that its never gonna change  
But I have so far to go  
And only heaven knows  
Yes I have so far to go  
Heaven knows

Not-ah one day goes by  
Bring back my blue sky  
On which I rely  
There's hope in the wide blue sky

Wide blue sky  
Blue sky's given me so much hope'

When Francine finished singing, Ryuho said, "Wow Francine…your voice is so…lovely!" She blushed, and replied, "You really think so?" He smiled, and replied, "Yes. It's as pretty as the rest of you." She replied, "Ryuho…", before their lips met in a deep kiss. When they pulled apart, Francine said, "Let's head back, before they come looking for us." Ryuho nodded, and they both headed back, hand-in-hand.

Once they returned to the restaurant, Francine and Ryuho were greeted at the door by Speedy and Polly. Speedy asked, "Hey there, Fran. Where'd you run off to? We're just about to have the cake." She smiled, put one arm around Ryuho's shoulders, and said, "Everyone, I've got an announcement to make." The room grew quiet, and Francine then showed off her ring. Polly's eyes went wide, and Speedy smiled. Francine said, "It's official…Ryuho and I are engaged…and I've never been happier!" Polly hugged her friend, and said, "Congratulations, Francine…I'm so happy for you. You've finally found that special someone, just like I've found my soulmate in Speedy." Francine replied, "Thank you, Polly." She smiled, and then they all headed over for some cake.

After everyone had their fill of the cake, the hour struck midnight, and Al Dente said, "Before we all head for home, I want to say this, Sayaka…you've done a wonderful job coming this far, and I know that, just from seeing your sister as an example, you'll be a terrific Samurai. May fortune smile upon you and your friends. Also, congratulations on your engagement, Francine." Both girls replied, "THANK YOU!", before the guests all began to file out and head for home. Speedy said, "Good night, Uncle Irving…Aunt Lydia. I'll be in touch." Irving replied, "Good night, nephew. See you soon, I hope." Lydia hugged her nephew, and said, "Take care, Speedy. We'll be back to visit whenever we can." Speedy waved to them both, until their car was out of sight. Guido repeated the process with his brother and sister-in-law, and Polly did likewise with her parents and grandmother. Kazuki and his team headed back to their hotel, and the Rescue Team headed for their respective Pizza Parlors.

Finally, the Royal Family set out, but not before Francine and Ryuho shared one last kiss goodnight, and Princess Vi said, "Good night everyone. I'll be seeing you." After everyone had left, the Cats and Good Bird all cleaned up, put the leftovers away, and then they all headed upstairs for the night.

Speedy and Polly walked Sayaka up to her new room, which was right across the hall from theirs. Speedy said, "It's all set up for ya. I'll see ya tomorrow, Sayaka. Have a good night's sleep." She replied, "You too, Speedy. Good night, sis." Polly hugged her, and replied, "Good night, Sayaka. See you in the morning." Sayaka rubbed her niece's head, and Aiko said, "Night, auntie Sayaka. I love you." Sayaka replied, "I love you too, sweetie. Pleasant dreams." Speedy and Polly then headed for their room, and closed the door. Speedy said, "Polly, I've got a song that's perfect for this night…for this moment between us. It's called 'Glory of Love', by Peter Cetera." Polly replied, "Oh Speedy…that sounds great!" Speedy smiled, before clearing his throat, and then he began to serenade his lovely kitten.

_'Tonight it's very clear  
As we're both lying here  
There's so many things i want to say  
I will always love you  
I would never leave you alone_

_Sometimes i just forget  
Say things i might regret  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
I don't wanna lose you  
I could never make it alone_

_I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love_

_You'll keep me standing tall  
You'll help me through it all  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
I have always needed you  
I could never make it alone_

_I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love_

_Just like a knight in shining armor  
From a long time ago  
Just in time i will save the day  
Take you to my castle far away_

_I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We're gonna live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love_

_We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love_

_We did it all for love  
We did it all for love  
We did it all for love  
We did it all for love'_

Polly had tears in her eyes when Speedy was done, and she said, "Speedy…that song has 'us' written all over it, and so does this one. It's called 'Just Communication', by Two-Mix." She cleared her throat, and then her lovely voice began to flow throughout the room, right to Speedy's heart.

'_Just wild beat communication  
While being pounded by rain  
I want to express this unfading passion  
with my entire body, tonight!_

**_Short Instrumental_**

_I held your  
damp shoulders to warm you.  
Your fingers tremble;  
what are they seeking?_

_Even if it's in broken speech,  
I want you to tell me your pain.  
Pretending that the pain's worn off  
doesn't make you an adult._

_I want to protect that look in your eyes  
Believe in the love  
that can change sadness to strength._

_Just wild beat communication  
Don't be afraid of anything.  
Because noone's going to take away  
our shared feelings of now._

_Just wild beat communication  
While being pounded by rain  
I want to express this unfading passion  
with my entire body, tonight!_

**_Short Instrumental_**

_I want to spend the night  
nestled close to you until the faraway dawn.  
We can lose everything else,  
as long as we don't lose tenderness._

_Through kisses, more than words,  
we feel each other's heartbeats,  
drawing passion near;  
momentary, yet eternal..._

_I want to gaze at you, painfully, intensely.  
You're so precious to me  
it almost brings me to tears._

_Just wild beat communication  
Don't surrender anything,  
because when you have someone who understands you,  
you can fight on._

_Just wild beat communication  
Don't let go of love  
Unleash all of the complexities of your heart, and show me  
your true self, overflowing and passionate, tonight!_

**_Instrumental_**

_Just wild beat communication  
Don't be afraid of anything.  
Because noone's going to take away  
our shared feelings of now._

_Just wild beat communication  
While being pounded by rain  
I want to express this unfading passion  
with my entire body, tonight!'  
_

Speedy said, "Oh Polly…you are so gifted, and so incredibly beautiful. I love you, my wonderful kitten." Polly kissed him, and then she replied, "I love you too, Pussycat…always and forever." The two of them soon sank down onto their mattress, forgetting about the rest of the world around them, as they were involved in some rather passionate activities.

**Guido and Lucille's room…**

Guido was sitting on the bed with Lucille, after she finished putting Yattaro and Pururun to sleep. He said, "The moon and the stars are so pretty tonight, Lucille." She replied, "Yes, Guido…they are." He turned and looked into her eyes, before replying, "I know one thing that's more beautiful, Lucille…you, and the love that we share." She smiled, and then she kissed him, before replying, "I love you so much, Guido. I've got a song for you, called 'Breathe', by Faith Hill." Guido replied, "Lucille, that's one of my favorites, and with that pretty voice of yours, it'll be great to hear it." She got herself ready, and then she began singing.

_  
'I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
And I've never been this swept away  
All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart_

_Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe_

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know, and you know  
There's no need for words right now_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way...'_

Guido said, "Oh wow…Lucille, you are so beautiful, and so talented. I'm such a lucky cat...I've been blessed with a second chance by Speedy and Polly, and I've got you, and our two wonderful twins now…and I couldn't be happier. I've got a song for you too, called 'Our Love Is Here To Stay', by Rod Stewart." Lucille replied, "I love that song, Guido…just like I love you." Guido kissed the pretty brown-eyed female ram, and then he began singing to her.

_  
'It's very clear, our love is here to stay  
Not for a year but ever and a day  
The radio and the telephone and the movies that we know  
May just be passing fancies and in time may go_

_But oh, my dear, our love is here to stay  
Together we're going a long, long way  
In time the Rockies may crumble, Gibraltar may tumble  
They're only made of clay  
But our love is here to stay_

_The radio and the telephone and the movies that we know  
May just be passing fancies and in time may go  
Oh, my dear, our love is here to stay  
Together we're going a long, long way  
In time the Rockies may crumble, Gibraltar may tumble  
They're only made of clay  
Oh, but our love is here  
Our love is here  
But our love is here to stay  
To stay.'_

When Guido finished, Lucille hugged him with every ounce of her passion, and then they both sank onto their bed, and spent the next hour engaged in the heat of their love for one another. Afterwards, they went in for a shower, changed the sheets, and then they climbed in, curled up next to one another, and were asleep in minutes.

**  
Speedy and Polly's room…**

Speedy and Polly came out of the shower, and Speedy said, "Wow…every day with you, Kitten...it's like a whole new world. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Polly. I never want to be apart from you, and I'll love you for all the rest of my life." Polly kissed him, and replied, "I love you too, Pussycat…and I'll be here at your side for all of eternity." Speedy pulled her into another long, passionate kiss, and then they curled up on their mattress, falling asleep in minutes. They knew that whatever the next day brought their way, their love would carry them through it.

**  
The End.**


End file.
